Sodality Arc 2: Suikotsu
by Eboni
Summary: The forming of the Shichinintai was not an easy process. Follow Bankotsu and Jakotsu as they induct a new member. Second installment of Sodality Arc.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello people! It's next week, and here is the start of the next story. Thank you for all of the great feedback. I love you, and you are the reason I'm posting this story so soon. I was gonna wait until Wednesday.

Reviewer Responses:

Youkaigirl99: Thank you so much! I hope you're reading this one just like you said you would ;).

Lily-anime-girl-spy008: Damn, your new screen name is long. I'm gad you liked the entire story and I hope you're reading this one so you can see my expression of gratitude lol! Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

MageofDarkness: Wow, one hundred stars? Whoo hoo! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this new installment. I'm happy you like the way Jakotsu's name was chosen too. I was praying it didn't go too fast or sound too cheesy. Thanks for the review! Take care!

SpeakThaMind: Blushes Why thank you :). Ok, so I'm gonna do Renkotsu and Ginkotsu's stories after this one then. I think I'll put Mukotsu in front of Kyokotsu just because I didn't get a real sense of his personality from the series at all and have no ideas for him. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this one. Take care!

Cattico: Yes, they are meeting up with the other soon...like now lol! I hope you are reading this new story chic. Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

* * *

**Sodality Arc 2**

"Suikotsu"

Prologue

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu turned to the taller boy standing beside him, nudging him with his elbow to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"Let's go to war."

"What? Why?" Jakotsu, who had been staring up at the sky absently, glanced down at Bankotsu. "I thought you said you'd never consider being a samurai?"

"I'm not," Bankotsu snorted, studying his massive halberd, as if inspecting it for imperfections. "We'll join the battle as mercenaries and kill everyone we fight."

Jakotsu was quiet beside him, patiently waiting for him to say more. Bankotsu wanted to sigh at Jakotsu's complete willingness to accept whatever decision Bankotsu made for them. It wasn't that he wanted his friend to disagree with him, but he would also like to have his friend's honest opinion on things. He didn't want Jakotsu to be unhappy and the other would never admit to the feeling.

Biting his cheek on a comment about Jakotsu's manner, he continued on with what he'd been saying. "I wouldn't mind being the leader of a small band of skilled mercenaries."

"Will it only be you and me?" Jakotsu asked, turning in full to face Bankotsu. His gray eyes gave away nothing as he gazed inquiringly at his friend.

Hmm... Bankotsu was stumped. Though he and Jakotsu were good, they wouldn't be very intimidating alone. But Jakotsu was very wary about company, and Bankotsu didn't want to put him through that.

Was his question a hint that he would prefer for them to be alone, or was he hinting that it would be ok if they had company?

Ai... Jakotsu could be as hard to figure out as the girl he dressed up to be at times.

"I suppose it'd be best if we had more allies," Bankotsu finally said, chancing another look at his comrade.

Jakotsu didn't looked phased in the least; he just tilted his head to one side, studying him. "Are you serious, Aniki?"

Aniki...big brother. Jakotsu had taken to calling him that almost all the time now. It was funny to most people because Jakotsu was so much taller than Bankotsu. Two years of traveling on the road together had increased both of their heights, but for every inch Bankotsu gained, Jakotsu gained three more. Despite the odd height distribution between the two, Bankotsu did consider himself to be the "bigger" one. Jakotsu needed someone to look after him, to push him and calm him when he was being irrational. Bankotsu took on all three tasks with the older boy and more and more often than not, found he didn't mind at all.

He smiled gently at Jakotsu and began to walk, slinging Banryuu over his shoulder. "I wonder how many men it would take to be sufficient."

He heard Jakotsu's hurried steps behind him and didn't slow as the taller boy fell into stride with him. "Well, if starting a group is what you want, then I can't change your mind about it. But hey, let's get together some good looking guys, ok?"

Bankotsu almost fell over at that statement. He had to be joking! "No, we need strong guys."

Jakotsu chewed his thumbnail thoughtfully. "That's true... and..." he pulled his thumb from his teeth, "if they were good-looking, I'd probably end up cutting them up."

Bankotsu frowned and tried not to flinch as that was probably what would happen if they involved anyone Jakotsu found mildly attractive in their group. He truly worried about his friend. Killing was one thing, but desecrating of corpses was another. Jakotsu was disturbed in a way he couldn't fix, so he just...left it alone. As long Jakotsu didn't seem to be suffering, Bankotsu wouldn't say a word.

"I'm so stupid sometimes," Jakotsu said with a laugh, scratching the back of his head, almost pulling out the blue butterfly clip he wore in his hair.

"You're not stupid, Jakotsu, just thoughtless at times."

"If one is without thought, doesn't that make one stupid?" Jakotsu shot at him slyly, sticking his foot out to trip him.

Bankotsu stopped just before he ran into Jakotsu's sandaled foot and stuck out his tongue. "Well if you want to argue about being rightfully called 'stupid,' fine then. You're stupid. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, I won an argument! I.... hey wait!"

Bankotsu guffawed and slapped Jakotsu on the back. "Gods, what would I do without you to entertain me?"

"Die of boredom?"

"Perhaps."

"And you'd be one mercenary short a perfect team."

"Yeah, I would," Bankotsu grinned. "So...you're really ok with this? Joining the wars, forming a team, being around other people all the time? If you don't want to do it Jakotsu, I'll understand."

Jakotsu was silent for a moment. He shifted Jakotsutou on his back and stretched a bit before answering Bankotsu with a tiny smile, "Of course I'm ok with it. It could be a fun, and you know me, I'm always up for something new."

Bankotsu stared. He had to be sure Jakotsu wasn't lying, wasn't hiding... "Jakotsu..."

"As long as you're with me, I don't care what I do," Jakotsu said, lowering his head, bangs veiling his eyes. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Please understand and accept that, Aniki."

Bankotsu sighed loudly and wrapped an arm around Jakotsu, leaning his head slightly onto the other boy's chest. "I do, Jakotsu. I do."

Jakotsu giggled cheerfully and tousled Bankotsu's hair. "So what will we call this band of mercenaries?"

Bankotsu snorted. Only Jakotsu would concern himself with names at this stage in the game. "Why don't we wait until we find some people to recruit, first?"

"Hmmm..." Jakotsu placed his thumbnail in his mouth again. "Oh alright, but that will give me more time to think about it."

"Oh, I'm scared," Bankotsu teased, shoving Jakotsu lightly.

"You should be," Jakotsu grinned devilishly. "So...when will we start looking for people?"

Bankotsu shrugged, situating Banryuu once again on his shoulder and beginning to walk. "We can start tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, that's the prologue. Tell me what you think; please review! Take care! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! Glad to see that everyone found the second story lol! I'm glad you like the prologue. This story is going to be a little different from the other, being that it's longer because it has more characters. It is still being told from Bankotsu's perspective, so the first few chapters are just a lot of he and Jakotsu being monkeys ;). I'm folding Suikotsu into the mix a little at a time, slowly but surely. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Reviewer Responses:

me, just me: Hey thanks! The flow of a story sometimes is more important than a plot, so I'm glad you think I have a good handle on both. I actually don't have a beta though... unless you're counting me at around noon writing it and me at midnight reading over it (two different people completely lol!). Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

MageofDarkness: Hey! For some reason I get off on the protectiveness bit. I hope I don't overdo it though lol. Thanks for the plushies; they can sleep on the bed with my others ;). I hope Suikotsu's entrance doesn't disappoint you, since I'm not going to actually have him enter as Sui.... eh... never mind evil smile You'll just have to read ;). Thanks for reviewing! Love ya and take care!

Tareacel: Hello! You write Shichinin-tai stories? Are they posted here? I don't think I've ever seen you when I do queries :(. You'll have to give me your link. :) I'm glad you like my stories so much. I'm usually overly thorough when I come up with background stories for people and feel I go for the overkill and bore people to death. Bankotsu and Jakotsu are my favorites too, but Suikotsu's cool. I'm still trying to get a handle on his character and I'm slowly but surely shaping him as I go along. (I'm already on Chapter 4). Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Take care!

Lily-anime-girl-spy008: Hey girl! Thanks for reviewing like practically every chapter of both stories lol! I really appreciate it. Take care!

Yennnie-gurl: :). I like to try to incorporate as many scenes from the actually anime as I can to make the story seem legitimate. I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing! Take care!

SpeakThaMind: Lol about the log in. I usually don't log in unless I'm updating, so whenever people get signed reviews from me it probably means that I've just updated something or in the process of updating something ;). I'm glad you like the start of this one. I hope you like Chapter 1. Suikotsu's going to be slow to emerge. I don't think I can just plant him somewhere for Bankotsu to stumble upon like I did with Jakotsu lol. I hope you don't get bored with me taking my time with this lol. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

  


* * *

Chapter 1

Bankotsu nibbled on a strip of dried meat hungrily, watching Jakotsu play with his portion of the travel rations uninterestedly. "Eat," he urged.

Jakotsu looked up at Bankotsu in shock; he'd been lost in thought.

"I'm not hungry," Jakotsu replied softly. "I don't think I can force it down. You eat it, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu scowled at his friend, taking the jerky and cramming it into his mouth. It seemed his stomach was never full and Jakotsu's was never empty. They made the perfect partners really.

Jakotsu rested his head on his knees, dark hair spilling over his shoulders. He wore regular clothing, no make-up, and hadn't even pinned his hair up. In short, Jakotsu looked like a very pretty young man instead of a disturbingly attractive woman.

He hated looking like that.

The only times Jakotsu didn't trouble himself with his appearance was when he was feeling especially depressed or not well.

"Ja?"

"Hm?"

"You ok?"

"Fine," Jakotsu mumbled then sighed. "A little tired."

Bankotsu nodded; it was understandable. They had come across a nest of minor demons on route to the next village they were headed to. Bankotsu had never had such fun. He tallied a record breaking 48 demons for his Banryuu. Jakotsu had not recorded his slays. It disappointed him sometimes that Jakotsu didn't make as much of a game out of it as he did.

"Only a few more hours until we reach the next village. We have enough money to rent a room for tonight," Bankotsu said, reaching over to rub Jakotsu's neck gently and pulling back when he flinched.

"Hey, I thought you said you were ok. You're not hiding an injury are you? What did I tell you about that?"

Jakotsu had a bad habit of not telling Bankotsu when he was injured. It infuriated him. Bankotsu quickly reached for his friend, meaning to make him strip so he could check him thoroughly for injury.

Jakotsu, no doubt sensing Bankotsu's intentions, shifted and scooted away. Moodily he muttered, "I'm not hurt. I told you I'd tell you after that last time. Why can't you trust me?"

  


Bankotsu halted in his invasive actions, surprised at the tone Jakotsu had used with him. Jakotsu never snapped at him or sounded anything but happy or vaguely hurt. While Bankotsu couldn't say he was displeased with Jakotsu finally expressing that he had an opinion of his own and everything Bankotsu did wasn't golden, he still knew something was wrong with his friend and he'd be damned if he couldn't bully it out of him.

"I do trust you, but not with yourself. If you're not hurt, then what is it?" Bankotsu pressed.

Jakotsu sighed, raising his head from his knees so that Bankotsu could see how pale he was. "I don't know. Just feel a little weird. The sun's hurting my eyes and I keep hearing this buzzing noise. It'll go away I'm sure."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with your neck?"

"Nothing. It just hurt when you touched it. It doesn't hurt now. I'm sorry, Bankotsu. I don't know what's wrong with me. Just leave it alone; it'll go away."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." Bankotsu let his eyes linger a little longer before letting his gaze drift over to his precious Banryuu. Maybe they'd stay camped here a little longer. Jakotsu could rest while Bankotsu shone Banryuu. His dear halberd deserved a treat after a job well done.

"We'll rest here for a while then. I'm going to go back to the lake and shine Banryuu. Do you want to come?"

"No," Jakotsu said, burying his head back in his knees. "I don't want to move. I'll just stay here."

"Do you want some fresh water?"

"No, I'm fine."

"All right then. I'll return in a little while. Keep an ear out, ok?" Bankotsu cuffed his friend on the shoulder lightly. It would be a bad idea to fall asleep with no one watching his back.

"Sure, Aniki. Now go away; you make too much noise," Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, but did grab up Banryuu and do exactly as Jakotsu suggested.

Maybe he'd take a bath and wash his hair... it had been a week since he'd allowed his hair to get wet. Yeah, that would be nice.

* * *

"We're almost there; it's not far now."

Bankotsu walked beside Jakotsu with an arm around his back, easing him along slowly. They stopped just before the inn, resting for a moment on the wooden porch and listening to the boisterous sounds of many people inside enjoying their evening meal. "Would you like to wait out here while I check us in?"

Bankotsu had felt his friend's grimace at the noise and prospect of entering.

"Please?"

Bankotsu helped Jakotsu sit down and once he was sure the boy wasn't going to fall over, he ventured inside the inn.

It was bright, many lanterns hung from the thin walls, and cheery. Families of people sat with their legs folded beneath them at long tables eating various dishes that made Bankotsu's stomach growl in anticipation.

  


He hadn't eaten since that morning. Worry tended to make one forget their appetite, temporarily. He had to force his eyes away from the food and to the man who had been walking from table to table, querying the comfort of his guests, that was now staring at him curiously.

Bankotsu straightened his shoulders and walked to the man, arming his face with the charming smile that usually got people to eat from his palms. "Hello. Are you the innkeeper?"

"Mr. Chin. How may I be of service to you, young man?" The man's smile was more in the twinkle in his eyes rather than on his lips. He bowed his head slightly, giving Bankotsu a clear view of his thinning hair and growing bald spot.

_My gods.._. Bankotsu fought back the urge to clutch his braid and make sure his own hair was still there.

"I want to request a room for the night and dinner, if you have anything available. If not, how far is the next closest inn?"

Mr. Chin blinked at his eloquence, obviously he'd figured Bankotsu for much younger than his 15 years. "I have rooms available and dinner can be arranged. Do you travel alone?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "I'm with my brother. He's waiting outside. He's not feeling well, so would it be alright if I checked into the room and came back to pick up dinner?"

Mr. Chin frowned. "I can have someone bring it to you. Do you require the services of a physician. There is a new doctor in town that I can have someone go to fetch."

Bankotsu made a face. Did Jakotsu need a doctor? All he had was one of those sick headaches he got at the most inconvenient of times. Most of the time just lying down for the night solved the problem, but for the times it didn't work... Bankotsu bit his lip. Well, if he wasn't better by morning, then Bankotsu would worry about the issue of the doctor, but he sure hoped this doctor wouldn't want any money. They hadn't replenished their supply in quite some time and were spending the last of it on their room and board for the night.

He hated to kill or rob anyone in a town that they were staying in or planning to stay in that wasn't part of a planned hit. It was messy and unprofessional because it left too many trails and loose ends for them to tie up.

"If he doesn't feel better by morning, perhaps. Thank you, sir."

"I'll escort you to your room," Mr. Chin said.

They walked out onto the porch where Bankotsu had left Jakotsu to find the boy resting his body against a support beam with his head resting on knees he had curled up to his chest. Bankotsu sighed, shaking his head, still the same.

Well, at least no one had bothered him or there would be blood; Jakotsu was rather ill-tempered to strangers when in pain.

  


Mr. Chin waited for Bankotsu to tap Jakotsu lightly and get him standing and moving again, before stepping off the porch and guiding them to the room they would be lodging in. After Bankotsu got Jakotsu settled, he would wait for dinner to be delivered, then go and get Banryuu and Jakotsutou from their hiding places.

It did not look good for two kids to wander into town holding very large, very sharp, weapons. They'd learned that lesson well time and time again when they'd forgotten that normal people usually didn't walk around with swords the size of theirs.

"Are you sure you do not want for me to send for the doctor. Dr. Kaji is very kind-hearted and would not mind coming." Mr. Chin was tossing wary glances over his shoulder at Bankotsu who was shouldering much of Jakotsu's weight. Bankotsu looked up at his friend, doubly noting why Mr. Chin was so eager to call a doctor in. Jakotsu looked like death warmed over and the fact that he couldn't walk straight on his own wasn't helping matters.

"We're sure. He gets these headaches sometimes. He's usually fine in the morning," Bankotsu said to the man off-handedly.

It never failed. No matter where they went, they always seemed to run into kind older people who wanted to mother or father them in some way, except when Jakotsu wore his girl costume and someone discovered he wasn't really a woman.

They usually never stayed or spoke to anyone long enough for anyone to discern just what Jakotsu was or even become curious.

Mr. Chin gave a small grunt of disapproval and stopped before a closed door. He knocked gently before pushing it open. He entered the room and lit a lantern from somewhere within its depths. "This will be your room. There are futons and blankets already inside, the bath house is to your left, and breakfast will be brought to you."

Bankotsu nodded and thanked the man, depositing a few coins in his hand after dumping Jakotsu unceremoniously on a futon. Jakotsu moaned lightly and rolled onto his side, curling up and squeezing his eyes shut. Bankotsu would have to blow out the lantern as soon as he got everything situated or move it to the floor.

"I'll have someone bring your dinner to you. Is there anything in particular that you do not like?"

Bankotsu shook his head with an eager grin. He'd never met a food he didn't like, and Jakotsu wasn't picky. He poked over everything with the same indifference.

One day he was going to find something that Jakotsu would eat with no abandon. Birds ate more than he did and Bankotsu was afraid one day he'd fly away with them.

Mr. Chin left after lingering a moment longer.

Bankotsu stretched his back out and yelped when it popped loudly and apologized sheepishly at Jakotsu's groan of complaint. "Sorry," he whispered. He crept to the bed, pulling the sheet from under Jakotsu's prone form and covering him with it.

"The lantern..." Jakotsu whimpered, bringing a hand up to cover his closed eyes.

Bankotsu chewed his lip and went to fetch the lantern. He set it on the floor beside his futon and sat in front of it, shielding its light from Jakotsu with his body.

Dinner came after a few moments: hot soup, rice, steamed vegetables, and beef. Oh yes... his mouth watered and his stomach gave a leap of quiet joy. Food!

  


He worked quickly, pouring his soup over his rice, adding vegetables, and dumping the meat on top. He ate messily with his chopsticks, not concerned with the food that fell into his lap or on the floor, for he scooped it all back up and shoved it into his mouth anyway.

So good....

Or maybe he was just hungry.

Didn't matter. His eyes rolled back in his head in contentment, and if anyone had walked in, they may have thought him to be possessed. Oh well.... if they thought he was possessed, they wouldn't be stupid enough to try and take his food from him.

When his porcelain bowl was licked clean and there were no more crumbs for him to find, he gazed longingly at the food meant for Jakotsu. Jakotsu wouldn't eat anything that night, and there would be new food in the morning for him. Maybe...

No, no... Bankotsu should try to get him to eat. Jakotsu had eaten nothing all day. Bother. He stood grudgingly, frowning at the mess on his white pants. He would have to wash his clothes again.

Washing clothes was so annoying.

"Jakotsu?" he queried softly. He tiptoed to the futon and peered down at his friend. He appeared to be asleep. He was still pale as death and his eyes were now sporting dark circles beneath them.

"I'm going to go get Banryuu and Jakotsutou. Move from this room and I'll kick your ass," Bankotsu whispered, snickering lightly at the soft, incoherent moan of reply that he got. "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Bankotsu could not remember Banryuu ever being so heavy. Perhaps it was because he was also carrying Jakotsutou on his back. Jakotsu was going to have to give him a stipend for this...

He'd mention it to him in the morning when Jakotsu was in better humor.

He whistled to himself, eyes roving left to right cautiously watching for bandits, demons, and animals. He almost wished something would pop out at him. He was hungry for some action. Adventure had taken a backseat on his and Jakotsu's journey as they scouted for strong men to join their cause.

So far no good, but it had only been a few weeks.

He heard something rustling through the bushes and coming up behind him fast. He whirled around, shaking the purple slip cover from Banryuu and standing ready. He wondered off-handedly if Jakotsutou's bulk on his back would hinder his fighting.

He was about to find out.

A dark shape hurtled by him, not slowing.

"Hey!" Bankotsu called after it. Should he give chase? Might be fun... But... He remembered Jakotsu. He couldn't leave him all alone for long in his condition. What if something happened? He'd never forgive himself.

It's your lucky night, he sighed.

Jakotsu owed him more than a stipend now.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 1. I'm proofreading Chapter 2 now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think of it by reviewing ;) Take care!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey people! Here I am again. I'm updating from New Orleans, Louisiana. I'm here visiting a friend, and I won't be home until Saturday. I was going to update then, but because of all the great feedback I decided to do it today :). Thank you so much; you are so inspiring. I'm on Chapter 5 of the story now :). I hope you enjoy what you read today. This chapter is an "introducing of a character" chapter rather than a moving one, though. :)

Reviewer Responses:

Youkaigirl99: Lol, I see you reading and now you see me updating! :) Thanks for letting me know you're still interested chica! Take care!

Lynxzeo X: :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Shichinin-tai fics are rare, and I love to find new ones to read. I'll have to check your stories out :). Take care and thank you for reviewing.

Yennie-gurl: Hehehe, I thought Jakotsu being uncheerful was going to be a drag too, until I realized how much fun a grumpy Jakotsu can be. (I'm having fun torturing Bankotsu by having him deal with Jakotsu being a grouch ;) Yes, the doctor is Suikotsu. As for the shadow.... well you'll see :). Thanks for reviewing girl, take care!

Cattico: Hey chic. No prob. I updated twice in one week, which is rare for me now-a-days lol. Yes, I can tell you; the new doctor in town is Suikotsu :). Thanks for reviewing and take care. I hope you like this chapter :)

Tareacel: Dude, I checked out that story you sent me. Awesome! I want to read the long version now. Why'd it have to be so short, lol? So here's my thing: You like my story why? You are a much better author than moi. I can see why the stories not on though. They'd kick you off so fast lol! I can't wait to see more from ya! I'm glad you're enjoying Bankotsu's bottomless pit of a stomach. Just tell me when I start overdoing it, because when I find something amusing, I tend to run it into the ground. Thanks for reviewing and take care! I hope you like this chapter :).

MageofDarkness: LOL! Well...uh... geez. Don't know what to say to that :). I'm happy you like the way I'm making it necessary for Suikotsu to come into the plot. He's going to try to help Jakotsu, but Jakky's not going to be too appreciative ;). Thanks for reviewing, take care, and I hope you like this!

SpeakThaMind: Lol, yes you get to see a bloody rampage from Suikotsu and a show down between he and Bankotsu. Lots of action to come; I just have to start off slow or it might not sound right. Thanks for reviewing and take care! Hope you enjoy this one!

Lily-anime-girl-spy008: You have the longest freakin name. I know, I know, I say that every time, but it's what I think every time I type it out lol! Thank you for reviewing chic, and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

"My gods... Did you hit me, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu was moaning, holding one side of his head. He was sitting up on his futon leaning slightly forward. He cracked open one eye to gaze at Bankotsu, who was combing and braiding his long, raven hair.

"I wish I had," Bankotsu said around the bit of ribbon he held between his teeth. "Do you know what I had to miss out on last night because I had to come watch you? Oh and do you know that carrying Banryuu and Jakotsutou at the same time is damn ungainly. You owe me something, you know?"

"You always say that, Aniki," Jakotsu murmured with a sigh. "What would you like? Some face powder perhaps? Maybe some rogue?"

Bankotsu snorted and pulled the ribbon from his teeth to tie on the end of his neat braid. "Oh yeah, those things would go lovely with my new silk yukata."

Jakotsu gave a tired smile then winced and slowly laid back down on his futon, rolling onto one side and folding the pillow around his head. Bankotsu frowned at him, and Jakotsu, sensing the frown- as usual, mumbled, "Just let me lie here a little longer; I'll feel better. Promise."

Bankotsu was about to give a smart retort when someone knocked on the door. Breakfast had arrived, and Bankotsu was forced to realize that once again he was starving. He answered the door with a smile and accepted the food from a young girl who handed him a wooden tray laden with goodies. The young girl's eyes lingered on his face and his smile and grew starry.

Bankotsu chuckled to himself; looked like he had himself a fan. He threw the girl a wink for good measure and shut the door with his foot. He set the tray in the middle of the room on the floor and sat in front of it. He removed the covers from each dish and breathed in the delicious aromas. Fried eggs, sticky rice, sweet buns, tea and milk for two.

He halved the portions and served himself, eating slowly to enjoy the experience of eating good, hot food. Neither he nor Jakotsu were very good at cooking on the go, and it was hard to carry fresh supplies to make nice meals.

"Jakotsu, you should eat. I can mix up some milk and rice for you," Bankotsu nagged from his cross-legged position on the floor. "Maybe your head hurts so much, because you never eat anything, you know?"

An unintelligible reply was given.

"There's a doctor in town. The inn-keeper, uh...Mr Chin, wanted to get him last night. I could go there after I finish eating and see if he has anything for headaches. You want me to?"

Silence.

Well. Bankotsu couldn't quite say he liked people falling asleep while he was speaking to them, but since it was Jakotsu, he'd let it slide. He covered the food meant for Jakotsu back up and decided to seek out Mr. Chin to inquire about the village doctor. He was certain the man had to have some kind of medicine that would stop Jakotsu from hurting so badly.

"I'll be back," Bankotsu said, knowing he was probably talking to himself, but it made him feel a bit better when he left.

* * *

The dining hall was lively and customer rich, and Bankotsu found himself immersed in dozens of conversations in which he only understood every other word.

By the time he'd located Mr. Chin, he knew that a horse had been stolen, a house on the edge of town had fallen in on itself, Mrs. Akima was sleeping with Mr. Mouri, and little Sakura had burned the rice that morning.

He approached the small circle of men surrounding Mr. Chin locked deep in conversation.

"...slaughtered an entire family of 5."

"What monster could have done such a thing?"

"Monster indeed. One man actually saw him; he was hiding and the killer ran right by him. Said he had the face of a demon, but it was a man! He had wild hair and small beady eyes that shone with madness. He wore gloves with steel claws attached that dripped with blood."

"Where did such a man come from?"

"Is he headed in this direction?"

"Oh, hello young man!" Mr. Chin noticed Bankotsu. "Did you find your breakfast enjoyable?"

"Yes sir," Bankotsu smiled, rather disappointed that they had ended their previous conversation on his account.

"How fares your brother this morning?" Mr. Chin asked, then turned to his company. "This is the young guest that checked in last night I was telling you about. Just look at his hair, and his brother's hair is nearly as long."

Bankotsu cringed. He didn't like to hear that people discussed him behind his back. "Uh... he's still not feeling too well. Actually, I came to ask you about that doctor you'd mentioned last night."

"Oh! Dr. Kaji!" Mr. Chin beamed. "He's here, my boy. Let me introduce you to him! He comes every morning for tea! Excuse me, gentlemen."

Bankotsu allowed himself to be led. A big-boned man sat alone at a small table nursing a steaming cup of tea. He glanced up as Bankotsu and Mr. Chin approached and stood before him.

"Good morning, Dr. Kaji," Mr. Chin said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Chin," the big man dubbed as Dr Kaji delivered with a polite smile. His kind eyes roved over to Bankotsu curiously.

"Dr. Kaji, please let me introduce my young guest here.... Oh, I am so sorry young man, but I don't believe you've given me your name."

"Bankotsu."

"Nice to meet you, Bankotsu," Dr. Kaji said. "What an unusual name. How did your parents ever come up with it?"

Bankotsu shrugged, not caring to explain why the name was probably chosen to a stranger. "They were just weird, I guess."

"Were?" Dr. Kaji raised a dark brow, his brown eyes delving into Bankotsu's deep blue ones.

"Were. Both my parents are dead. My brother and I travel alone."

"Really? Have you no more family to go to?" Mr. Chin asked.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Maybe, but that family didn't come looking for us after our parents died, so I doubt they'd care too much if we disappeared."

He was so very good at lying. Every town he got to fabricate a new story. It was fun. Sometimes Jakotsu helped, but Jakotsu's ideas were so fantastic and unrealistic Bankotsu usually had to discard them. He rolled his eyes inwardly, affectionately, as he thought of Jakotsu. Silly thing.

"So, what ails your brother?" Dr. Kaji questioned.

"He gets these awful headaches, so bad he can't move at times. He starts seeing spots and hearing ringing noises and getting dizzy." Bankotsu wondered vaguely if he was leaving anything out.

The doctor's brow furrowed lightly with concern. He rose, forgetting his tea, and moved toward Bankotsu. "I'll see to him now. I don't have anything planned for this morning, and I do so hate to hear about people in pain."

Bankotsu blinked. Something about this guy was rubbing him the wrong way. He didn't know why; the man was nice enough, but something about it rang false. Bankotsu tried not to stare. Instead, he put on a dazzling smile and turned on the charm.

"Thank you so very much. I really appreciate this, Dr. Kaji. Maybe you can tell us what's wrong and how to avoid having these problems in the future."

Dr. Kaji nodded and he and Bankotsu left the dining hall together with Mr. Chin waving them off.

* * *

Bankotsu entered the room first, asking Dr. Kaji to wait outside for him. He would have to warn Jakotsu about the stranger entering with him, lest he be alarmed. Jakotsu alarmed wasn't pretty; he slashed first asked questions later, and Bankotsu really didn't feel like cleaning up any blood. He'd just washed his clothes after all.

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu peeled the thin cotton blanket away from his friend's face. Gently, he ran a hand through his damp hair, brushing a few tendrils from his face. "Hey... wake up. You have a guest."

"Mmm... go away, Aniki. I do not want a guest," Jakotsu mumbled, trying to turn away from Bankotsu and gasping at the pain the almost movement brought him. "Oh gods... Leave me alone, Bankotsu!"

"In a minute, a doctor's here to look at you. Maybe he's got something to make you feel better. Won't you give him a chance?"

"No."

"Great. I'll go get him. Behave!" Bankotsu grinned at the crude gesture he was given and skipped out to get Dr. Kaji.

"It's rather dark in here, isn't it?" was the first thing the good doctor said.

"Yeah, the light hurts his eyes," Bankotsu whispered. "And so do loud noises, so keep your voice down. Oh-- and let me warn you he's cranky."

Dr. Kaji laughed quietly and let Bankotsu lead him to the occupied futon. Dr. Kaji reached to touch Jakotsu, but Bankotsu stopped him.

"Uh... I don't know how he'll react to that. You'd better let me," Bankotsu made a face. Jakotsu didn't take well to being touched, especially by men that weren't Bankotsu. "Jakotsu, he's here. I'm going to pull off your blanket so he can see you, ok? He might touch you a little, so don't panic. I'm right where I can kill him, if he does anything you don't like."

"Aniki... please..."

Bankotsu simply sighed and pulled away the blanket completely. Dr. Kaji stared at Jakotsu a moment as if trying to figure out what he was working with. "He's tall when he stands."

"Yeah," Bankotsu scratched the back of his head. "Taller than me anyway, but I don't think he's tall as you."

He wasn't lying. The doctor was a very big man. He hadn't looked that big sitting down. Gods he was glad Jakotsu had his eyes closed; he would freak at the large man looming over his bed.

"Jakotsu? That's his name? How strange your parents were. You are older? He called you 'aniki?'" Kaji asked curiously.

"He's older, actually; I just act older and I look after him and all," Bankotsu shrugged. "He's...kind of flighty and needs to be told what to do a lot."

"Ah," Kaji nodded. "Jakotsu? Where is the pain located? Is it localized in one particular place or is it everywhere?"

"One side..." Jakotsu murmured, face still buried in his pillow.

"Is it a pounding or throbbing sensation."

"Both," he groused. "It takes turns, depending on what position I lay in."

"Your brother says the light hurts your eyes; do you sometimes see double, or is your vision hazy?"

"Hazy..."

"Are you sensitive to smells, sounds, tastes...?"

"Sound," came the whisper. "Don't care about the others..."

"Hmm," Kaji stroked his chin. "Can I touch your face?"

"No."

Jakotsu was no longer mumbling. Something inside him had snapped awake at the mention of touching coming from the lips of an unfamiliar man. Bankotsu stood ready to intervene. Jakotsu was dangerous with or without weapons. "He's not feverish or anything, Doctor. He's cold and sweaty."

"Can you pinch his skin for me?" Kaji requested of Bankotsu, who frowned at him. "Go on."

"Anywhere?" Bankotsu asked, knowing Jakotsu would probably bite him if he touched his head again.

"Anywhere."

He lifted one of Jakotsu's prone arms and rolled back the long cotton sleeve of his shirt, grimacing as he found it to be moist. Laying it back down gently, he pinched the pale skin of his forearm. Jakotsu made a soft noise of displeasure, but did not swat Bankotsu away.

Kaji leaned in close to look at it. Bankotsu's fingers had left small dents in the Jakotsu's skin that hadn't evened out and were even starting to darken into what might be a bruise later. Geez, he hadn't pinched him that hard.

"He needs water," Kaji said. "Can you feel his neck for me just under the chin? Use both hands and press down gently; you are feeling for swelling."

Bankotsu complied, applying his warm hands to Jakotsu's neck, apologizing at Jakotsu's whimpers. "Nothing."

"Any vomiting, diarrhea, loss of consciousness?" Kaji quizzed.

"Vomiting, yes, diarrhea...gross... and I don't know. Loss of consciousness, I don't think so; I can always wake him up."

"How often do these episodes occur and how long do they last? Are there reoccurring symptoms that happen just before an attack? Like does he start to hear ringing in his ears, see spots, get dizzy or become lethargic?"

"They don't happen too often, but when they do it usually lasts a day or so. He gets kind of tired and he gets dizzy right before... I think there's buzzing in his ears too and he looks like crap," Bankotsu was checking off a mental list, absently making imaginary check marks with his fingers.

Damn, how stupid was he? He should have seen it coming. Every time Jakotsu had one of his headaches one or all of the things he had told the doctor happened. "What's wrong with him? Is there anything I can do?"

Dr. Kaji held out a hand to silence him. "Relax, Bankotsu. Your brother is fine. I've seen patients like him before, and while these headaches are painful and sometimes incapacitating, it's nothing that will kill him. I can give him some medicine that can take away some of the pain, and you must get him to drink something."

Bankotsu was so busy sighing with relief that nothing was seriously wrong with Jakotsu that he'd almost missed Kaji's instructions. "Oh...yeah, yeah, sure. I'll get him to drink something."

Kaji smiled and patted Bankotsu's shoulder. "I'll have to go back to my home to get the medicine. We'll talk more about what you can do when I get back."

"Ok..." Bankotsu said, then looked up to meet the doctor's warm eyes, words freezing on his lips. There it was again, the feeling that something just wasn't right about this man. "Uh... We can't... I can't... pay you or anything, so if there's anything you need me to do for you..."

Dr. Kaji let out a rich laugh then covered his mouth with a large hand, looking guiltily over at Jakotsu who moaned at the loud noise. "Don't worry about it. I never charge for my services. I just... I just like to help people."

How very altruistic of you.

"I still feel I owe you something," Bankotsu argued.

"Take care of your brother and do everything I suggest. That will be payment enough for me," Kaji said simply.

He's making me itch he's so nice and making my skin crawl he's so... strange. There was nothing the man said or did that was out of the ordinary, besides being unbelievably sympathetic toward others, but gods did he ever just_ feel_ wrong. There was something masked in his smile, something hidden in his eyes.

Maybe he didn't want the doctor's medicine for Jakotsu after all.

Unless...

Perhaps Bankotsu was just being silly. Maybe being on the road for so long and meeting so many different kinds of people some good, most bad, had his hackles up.

No one gave something for nothing, not unless...

Ah, forget it.

Either way, Bankotsu breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor left. To say he had been making him uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Bankotsu."

"What? You want something?" Bankotsu turned back to Jakotsu.

"I didn't like that man," Jakotsu murmured. "Who did you say he was again?"

Bankotsu frowned and sat down beside the futon. "A doctor."

* * *

Author's Note: And that was Chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it :). Please review and let me know. I can have Chapter 3 up this week if you guys want it :) Take care!

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Woah... thanks for the awesome response to that last chapter! Keep reviewing like this and I may post a chapter a day lol. Anyways, here is Chapter 3; I hope you all like it :).

Reviewer Responses:

Evil-Zukin: :) See, I updated this week just cause you asked so sweetly lol! ;) I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thank you for reviewing!

Youkaigirl99: Yes, it is Suikotsu :) I'm glad you like the story and you can keep saying it however many times you like; I'll STILL be glad you like the story lol! Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Lildaemon: Thanks for checking out both stories, and I'm happy to know that you like them both :). I hope you enjoy this new installment. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Gerbi::) Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you like the story! Hope you like what I have to offer this time as well :). Take care!

Corrina: Hey! Thanks for reviewing. No, they don't like Suikotsu right now... and it may take them a while to like him yet. Take care and I hope you like the new chapter!

Rift-war Slave: Hey! I'm glad you like the stories. I can't say I don't like the Bankotsu/Jakotsu pairings, because I do, but a pairing would not be right for this story. :)

Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Tareacel: Hey, I'm glad you like the brotherly thing I got going on. It's fun to delve into that. There will be a LOT more of it to come, because I can't get enough of it. I'm happy that you like the fact that I'm not being all big and dramatic and can keep the story simple and still be entertaining :). Thank you so much for reviewing. I love reading what you have to say. Take care and enjoy!

Cattico: Eh, you ever meet someone creepy or just not right and they give you chills or make you just go "uuuuhh," and shudder? That's what Bankotsu and Jakotsu are feeling around Dr. Kaji. :) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing and take care!

MageofDarkness: Awwww..... I hope you are feeling better now :) :) :). I'll send you some soup if you're not :). (Don't worry; I won't make it. I'll send take out :). I'm glad you like that Jakotsu is wary of anyone touching him but Bankotsu. I want to play with that a bit in later chapters :). Thanks for reviewing, as always, and take care! Tell your muse I said hello. :)

Lynxzeo X: Hey. Ok, thanks for the information on the "aniki" bit. When watching the show and trying to read the special notations about the term, I never really understood. I went back and fixed it on my word perfect file, and after I'm through with the story I'll fix it on too. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

SpeakThaMind: :) Yeah, the Doctor is too nice. Nice people make me nervous, cause you always wonder in the back of your mind: What do they want? :) Don't worry, Jakotsu will get better :) :) I hope you like this next chapter! Thank you for reviewing again and again :) and as always, take care!

Yennie-Gurl: Bankotsu in a nurse's uniform? The old fashioned-kind with the white square hat and the little skirts and frocks? That would be funny, but Jakotsu might get jealous. He's the only cross-dresser in this story, lol. Yes, Jakky's ok. He's just a little cranky in this chapter. I hope you like it :). Thank you for reviewing once again, and take care!

* * *

Chapter 3

"You have to what?" Jakotsu scooted back from Bankotsu on his futon.

"I have to cut your hair," Bankotsu reaffirmed.

They had been in town two days longer than they had initially planned as suggested by Dr. Kaji. Mr. Chin had gladly offered to house them a few days longer without charge, since he'd taken such a liking to Bankotsu.

"Your hair is too heavy and it might be the cause of your headaches," Bankotsu said carefully. He held out the long knife for Jakotsu to see. "I'm not going to chop it all off. Mid-back should be ok. Come on, it won't be so bad."

"No," Jakotsu shook his head slowly, carefully. "You've already made me eat twice today when I didn't want to, and now you want to cut my hair. No, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu let a tiny groan of frustration escape his lips. "Jakotsu this is about your well-being! You have to eat and you have to let me cut your hair. We'll see the difference it makes, and if it doesn't make any, we'll let it grow back."

Jakotsu pouted and Bankotsu snorted, rolling his eyes. "Look as pitiful as you want, I'm still cutting your hair; like it or not."

Jakotsu let his head fall forward in defeat. "Do what you wish, Aniki. You always know what's best... I guess."

Well, leave it to Jakotsu to make Bankotsu feel like an ass for trying to help him.

"We'll wash it first, then I'll cut it, and I promise it won't be too short. You'll still be able to pull it up in your clip."

Jakotsu let out a breathy moan of displease. "Fine. Fine."

Bankotsu set down the knife he held and ruffled Jakotsu's silky curls. "Lets go to the dining hall for dinner, huh? It's time you met Mr. Chin. He's been very nice and he's still only seen the back of your head."

"Dinner?" Jakotsu slid off the futon that had been his sanctuary for the past two days and stretched cautiously. His long, lean form was graceful as a cat's as he prowled around the room, inspecting it for the first time. "But didn't we just eat?"

"That was hours ago!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"You're always hungry!" Jakotsu chuckled.

"So?" Bankotsu said, grinning innocently. "Come on, fix up a bit so we can go out. You need to walk around some, get some air, and it wouldn't hurt you to eat something else. You're too skinny. You're nearly a foot taller than me, but I bet I weigh more!"

"You wouldn't if you weren't such a pig," Jakotsu teased.

Bankotsu oinked. "Pull your hair back and lets go."

"So bossy," Jakotsu frowned. Then breathed a heavy sigh through his nose. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. Is the water in the pail fresh? I want to wash up."

* * *

"It is so good to finally make your acquaintance, young man," Mr. Chin was beaming, bowing slightly to Jakotsu. "I hope that you are feeling much better. You look a bit pale. Sit down, sit down, and let me bring you something to eat that will bring some color to your cheeks!"

Jakotsu stammered, looking to Bankotsu in shock. He wasn't used to warm receptions on his behalf. "Um..."

Bankotsu laughed and leaned on Jakotsu. "You'll have to excuse my brother, Mr. Chin. He's very shy."

Mr. Chin's smile didn't falter at the statement. "What do you like to eat, Jakotsu- is it?"

Jakotsu nodded in answer to the question of his name. "I'm not picky. You don't have to bring anything special for me."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Chin bustled off, smacking one of his male-helpers in the head for making eyes with the daughter of a customer.

Bankotsu pulled Jakotsu to the end of a long table where they sat away from the other cheery people in the dining hall.

"I told you he's nice, so you wouldn't want to upset him by not eating the special dish he brings for you."

Jakotsu glared at him through his long bangs.

"Glad to see your good humor has returned," Bankotsu chuckled. "I was beginning to miss your perpetual cheer."

"Shut grouchiness be documented as a symptom in Jakotsu's case?

"When are we leaving here?" Jakotsu sighed, smoothing his hair away from his forehead. His dark gray eyes looked edgy as he gazed around at all of the people in the room with them.

"No one's looking at us," Bankotsu sighed, trying not to sound annoyed. Jakotsu always felt as if people were staring at him-- which they usually did when he cross-dressed- but the reason they really were staring and why Jakotsu assumed they were staring were two different things.

Jakotsu was attractive whether playing the part of man or woman and his looks drew attention from all sexes. Jakotsu believed they stared because they hated him, and Bankotsu could not convince him of otherwise.

It really hurt him to know that someone he really cared about thought so little of himself. He had thought he could change that. He had thought a few years with him would make him better.

"I'm certain that man is staring," Jakotsu whispered, nodding his head toward the offender.

Bankotsu let his eyes drift in the direction of Jakotsu's non-too-subtle-nod and nearly bit his tongue. It was Dr. Kaji. He was sitting alone again at a small table, drinking tea and smiling at them.

Bankotsu shivered reflexively, then stifled it. "That's the doctor that helped you, Jakotsu. You don't remember him?"

Jakotsu frowned. "I don't remember anything except that he felt creepy. Is he the one that told you to chop off my hair?"

"Yes."

"Where is Jakotsutou?"

"You're not cutting up the doctor."

"Something around here must be cut, and it won't be my hair."

"We've already come to a decision on that one, Jakotsu. Remember?"

"I told you I don't remember anything," Jakotsu said slyly, kicking Bankotsu under the table.

"Oh, so now you want to be funny." Bankotsu pulled the clip from Jakotsu's hair, chuckling at the gasp of outrage Jakotsu let out as his raven mess of curls sprawled over his shoulders and down his back.

Bankotsu grimaced at it, imagining how long it was going to take to brush it out and Jakotsu's whining while he did it. Jakotsu was not looking forward to his haircut later and neither was Bankotsu.

Maybe Bankotsu _should_ let Jakotsu cut the doctor up.

"....killed his horses. They look like they'd been slashed to bits by claws."

"Do you think it was a demon?"

Two men walked past Bankotsu and Jakotsu deep in conversation.

"A demon would have eaten at least the organs of the animals. Nothing was devoured at all; they were just slaughtered."

"It may have been that crazy man loose in the area."

"Gods, I hope he will pass through our town and leave us alone! We've nothing here for him!"

"From what I hear, he doesn't sound like he's after anything. Just likes to kill."

"What are they talking about Bankotsu?" Jakotsu nudged Bankotsu gently, leaning in close to hear his reply.

Bankotsu shrugged. "There's some killer lose. They were talking about him the other day too and how he killed a bunch of families, but I don't think he stole anything. They were afraid he was heading toward town...and I guess he is."

"Think we'll run across him?" Jakotsu asked.

"Maybe..." Hopefully. Bankotsu rubbed his chin. He could use more practice with Banryuu, slicing up a killer would be good exercise.

"That man is still staring."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Lets go talk to him then. It's probably all he wants."

Jakotsu stiffened.

"Jakotsu, he helped you for free."

"Nothing's ever free," Jakotsu muttered bitterly.

"Ja..."

"I don't want to talk to him. I've come out for dinner and I'm letting you cut my hair, be pleased with that."

Bankotsu blinked. Oh yeah, he was loving Jakotsu's mood. He hoped a good night's sleep with no pain would free him of it. It was strange to be around a cranky Jakotsu.

"Fine, Jakotsu, fine. Here's Mr. Chin with dinner. Please try to be nice to him."

Mr. Chin arrived holding a tray with two steaming bowls of soup. "This is just to start off with boys. Eat up, eat up; when you are done, I will bring out the main dish for you. Would you like tea or milk?" He winked at Bankotsu when he'd said milk, knowing from being around Bankotsu a few days that he preferred milk to anything.

"Milk for the both us," Bankotsu said politely.

Jakotsu made a face.

"Milk is good for you," Bankotsu said perkily. He lifted the warm porcelain bowl of soup to his lips and took a sip, grinning at the taste. "It's good, Jakotsu. Try a little."

Jakotsu sighed, staring down into the bowl glumly. He took the chopsticks that Bankotsu had ignored and poked around in the soup, fishing out the vegetables and letting them fall back into the bowl with a soft splash.

"Stop playing with your food!"

"I'm seeing what's in it!" Jakotsu snapped. He shoved a few vegetables in his mouth and chewed, staring hard at Bankotsu while he did it.

Bankotsu continued to sip his soup, holding Jakotsu's dark eyes. As long as Jakotsu was eating, he didn't care how much he snapped and glared at him.

By the time Mr. Chin had brought the main dish around, Bankotsu had finished his soup and was slurping down the rest of Jakotsu's.

Jakotsu turned slightly green at the sight of the baked fish and rice staring at him from a wooden plate.

Bankotsu knew then that Jakotsu was full beyond his limits and would throw up if Bankotsu pressed him to eat anymore. "I'll eat it! Just pass it over when I'm done with mine."

Jakotsu nodded, looking relieved. "I'm sleepy, Aniki."

"I can tell. You're crabby as hell."

"I'm not crabby."

"Oh yeah... Well explain the..." A large, heavy hand plopped down on Bankotsu's shoulder and he fought the instinct to flip the offender over his shoulder and grab for the closest thing he could use for a weapon. In this case it would be a fish juice-stained chopstick.

"Hello Bankotsu," Dr. Kaji beamed down at him. "May I join you for a moment?"

"Um...sure," Bankotsu said. He tossed a look at Jakotsu who was watching Kaji sit down across from them with apprehension.

"Hello Jakotsu. How are you feeling today? This is the first time I've seen you outside of your room. In fact, this is the first time I've seen all of your face without all of that hair hiding it from me." Kaji cast an inquiring look at Bankotsu.

"We're cutting it tonight," Bankotsu answered the look. "I told him mid-back would be ok."

Kaji frowned lightly, studying Jakotsu. "I didn't know he had quite so much hair and that it was this curly. You might want to go a bit shorter. Pull the curls straight and cut at about shoulder length."

Jakotsu made a noise of protest. "I will not wear my hair that short!"

"Fine then, be in pain!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "I give up!"

"Now Jakotsu..." Kaji began and Jakotsu glared at him, his eyes taking on that peculiar gleam they got when he was interested in making someone into sushi surprise.

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu's voice was low with warming.

"I'm done eating, Aniki. I will wait for you in our room. Tell Mr. Chin thank you and good night." Jakotsu rose gracefully, gathering his hair in one hand and pinning it up once again. Bankotsu couldn't help but notice the appreciative eyes of several men and a few young girls on Jakotsu as he did so.

Jakotsu strode out of the room quickly and Bankotsu hoped that none of his admirers followed him out for Jakotsu was in murderous mood that night.

Please don't let him kill anyone. With their luck, the people around here might figure Jakotsu to be the crazy killer on the loose and hang him for serial charges. Then Bankotsu would have to rescue him which would result in the deaths of more townspeople and then they'd both be wanted criminals.

Bankotsu didn't quite think they were ready to be 'wanted' yet. He still enjoyed the company of other people too much. When they became notorious they wouldn't be able to enter towns and stay at local inns and befriend the lonely old inn-keepers anymore. People would talk about them like they were talking about this mystery killer with claws like an animal, but wasn't a demon.

Hmm...

"Bankotsu, I get the feeling your brother doesn't like me. Have I done something to offend him?" Kaji interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm..." Bankotsu gazed at him hazily. "Oh... he's just mad cause you told him he had to cut his hair. It's his vanity."

The mystery killer had to be quite skilled to have escaped punishment so many times for his crimes. Bankotsu wondered again if he could take him. It would be an excellent change to measure his level of skill....and maybe... to induct a new member to the group he wished to form.

He and Jakotsu hadn't had much luck in finding people to join their cause, but then they hadn't been looking very hard and they still didn't know what they were looking for exactly. Bankotsu wanted someone with awesome skill and Jakotsu just liked staring at the men.

He wondered if Jakotsu would ever.... take on a lover or something. He was 18 and he definitely got aroused, but... He got so shy around people and if anyone made a move on him, he snapped. Jakotsu's father had probably ruined any chance Jakotsu ever had at being able to function within a stable relationship. He didn't trust anyone to accept no for an answer; everyone that touched him was out to hurt him; anyone attracted to him had to be bad... and then sometimes he got confused and reversed the last category. Sometimes it became anyone Jakotsu was attracted to had to be bad.

Bankotsu was suddenly filled with waves of sorrow for his friend and righteous anger at the ones who'd hurt him. He had to keep reminding himself that they were all dead, done in by Jakotsu himself.

His stomach churned and he stopped eating the meal Jakotsu had left behind.

"Are you alright?"

Bankotsu nearly jumped. He'd forgotten he wasn't sitting by himself. He nodded at Dr. Kaji vigorously then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hey...look... I gotta go. Jakotsu's tired and I want to get this haircut over with before he goes to bed tonight. He sleeps like the dead and he's damn hard to wake."

Kaji's eyes flickered a bit when he said 'dead,' and Bankotsu had to stifle another shudder. Gods, he hated being around this man. "Thanks for the hint about pulling his hair straight before cutting. I don't think I'll cut it as short as you recommended though. He'd have a fit. Um... Ja ne!"

He ran off without even finding Mr. Chin to tell him 'goodnight.'

* * *

"I hate it," Jakotsu grumbled as Bankotsu fluffed his wet hair with a towel.

Bankotsu sighed, "Jakotsu, you haven't even seen it yet."

"I don't have to see it to know it's awful," Jakotsu said, his voice so soft Bankotsu had to strain to hear it.

"Jakotsu, it's still long, just not as long!" Bankotsu folded the towel and ran his fingers through his hair to untangle some of Jakotsu curls before pulling a brush through it.

Bankotsu didn't blame Jakotsu for being upset about the haircut; he would probably kill the person who dared come near him to cut his, but honestly, he was beginning to feel a trifle insulted. He pouted and looked at the finished product. He had done a good job. Jakotsu's hair was nice and even, just a little shorter than mid-back. "Do you want me to pull it back or braid it up?"

"I don't care," Jakotsu muttered. "Do what you want with it. It's ruined."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and carefully began to brush Jakotsu's hair so that he could braid it loosely. It would press itself flat during the night and would hang straighter in the morning, so it wouldn't appear to be so short to Jakotsu.

He'd complain anyway, though.

"All done," Bankotsu let go of the thick braid he'd just made and watched it smack onto Jakotsu's white shirt with a wet plop. Slowly he leaned forward to rest his head on Jakotsu's shoulder and relaxed when Jakotsu leaned his head on top of his.

"It's really not so bad; I promise," Bankotsu whispered.

Jakotsu let out a shaky breath. "My mama loved my hair. She used to brush it and play with it... and tell me it was just like her mother's hair when she used to wear it long. _'Do not cut Josue's hair,'_ she always said. _'Do not touch a hair on his head_.'"

Jakotsu mimicked his mother's words with a distinct foreign accent that sometimes shadowed his Japanese. Bankotsu had never really asked Jakotsu much about his mother. He knew she was not Japanese, but what country had she come from; what language had she spoken?

"I never cut it; Papa never cut it..."

"Aw Jakotsu..."

"The brush.... the one you saved for me, she used that. It was her brush. She used to brush her hair, one hundred strokes, everyday. Then she would twist it and pull it up in the butterfly, and she would paint her face and wear a colorful yukata that she would bind around the waist and tuck part of in her belt so everyone could see what pretty white legs she had..."

Bankotsu put his arms around Jakotsu, linking his hands across Jakotsu's flat stomach. "Is that why you like to dress....like that... sometimes? You want to look like her."

Jakotsu's breathing was shallow. "I don't know... maybe..."

"Maybe it's a way to feel closer to her somehow?"

"No." Jakotsu slumped back into Bankotsu. "I don't want to feel closer to her. I hate her. I hate her, hate her, hate her! When she left, she was supposed to take me! Instead she tried to get rid of me, and she didn't do it right! Now...now I'm here and I'm me..."

"What's wrong with being here and being you?" Bankotsu held his friend tighter.

"I hate me," Jakotsu whispered. "I'm not right, Bankotsu, and everybody knows it, but you."

"Everybody knows what, but me? It seems to me that you've got it backward. I'm the one who knows what a great person you are, and everyone else is clueless. You're one of a kind, Jakotsu, and there will never be another like you. I'm lucky to be the one to know you."

"Yeah..." Jakotsu sighed. "That's what you always say. You... you're a good friend, Bankotsu."

"Damn right I am," Bankotsu agreed. "And so are you."

"I'll never understand why you like me so much, Aniki, but I'm glad that you do."

"Mmmhmm... Wanna go see if Mr. Chin's still up so we can get more food?"

Jakotsu chuckled. "You can go see if he's still up. I'm going to bed. Are we leaving in the morning?"

"If you're up to it," Bankotsu said. "You were really out of it this time. I want to make sure you're really ok before we start traveling again. It may be better if we waited one more day."

Jakotsu shrugged. "Whatever you want is fine with me, Aniki."

"I think Mr.... Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jakotsu asked.

"Shhh..."

Something was approaching very swiftly. Bankotsu released Jakotsu and bounced up into a defensive position. Jakotsu still sat sprawled on the ground, a confused frown on his face. A dark shape, a familiar dark shape, came through the brush.

"Hey!" Bankotsu shouted to stop it.

He wondered if it was the killer; hoped it was the killer. Although... he thought about Banryuu in his room. Poor Banryuu would have to miss out on the fight. He'd kill a nice demon with him later.

The panting shape drew nearer and stopped and Bankotsu nearly groaned aloud in disappointment.

This was no mystery killer with claws like a demon.

It was...

"Dr. Kaji? What are you doing out here at this hour?"

He squinted to get a closer look. The man's eyes were wide with dazed fright and the front of his tunic had been stained by some dark liquid.

"B...Bankotsu? I thought you were... would be in bed."

"It took forever to get Jakotsu's hair straightened. Is something the matter?" Bankotsu wanted to take a step forward, but a strange feeling in his gut stopped him.

"Um...no, not at all. Just...gotta get home. Go inside now boys, and don't come back out until morning. Good...goodnight."

Dr. Kaji began to run again... And Bankotsu stared after him, realizing that the man was...dripping.

He moved to a place Kaji had been and knelt to dip a finger in the gooey liquid left behind in the grass. He brought the soiled finger to his face and almost gasped.

Blood, the doctor had been dripping blood. He'd been stained with blood.

He was hurt? But he hadn't behaved like someone who had been injured. He didn't flinch or limp or favor any particular area.

Maybe he'd run into the killer...

Maybe fear was driving him to run like a person possessed and he would collapse later from blood loss.

Hmm...

"Jakotsu?" His friend had been very quiet.

"What did you think about that?"

"I think we will be staying here another day."

"Yeah... I think so too."

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it. I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello! I am so sorry this took so long. I was in Louisiana last week helping my friend move back home to Texas :). Then I had to take my laptop in to the shop to be wiped clean of viruses and reformatted. I just got it back and am still in the process of getting all of my files back in order.

Wow to the sheer amount of reviews I got last week. I have never received so many for one chapter :). Thank you so much! If I had internet access last week (my friend had hers shut off on Thursday :( ) I would have updated right then! I won't take so long between this chapter and the next-- I promise! :)

Reviewer Responses:

Yennie-Gurl: Lol! Jakotsu didn't have much choice in the hair cutting matter. Bankotsu would have cut it in his sleep if it came down to it, and Jakotsu would rather a straight cut while he was conscious than to wake up to a ragged one ;). Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Ibara-hime: Lol, sorry to keep you waiting. As I said, I would have updated last week had I had internet access and a computer lol! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my characterization of Jakotsu. I kind of feel like I'm developing his character more than I'm developing anyone else's. Can you sense a little favoritism here? Lol. Take care!

Corrina: Hello! Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you think the story is moving along nicely. I always worry about short stories that I don't finish up within a day or so, because I feel I lose focus. Aww...you cried for Jakotsu's hair? Hehehehe! Maybe I'll let some of it grow back. ;) Take care!

Evil-Zukin: Lol! Not thinking and typing. I do that quite often. You'll find some of that in this story ;). Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! Take care!

SpeakThaMind: Hello! Thank you so much for gracing me once again with a lovely review! Muhahaha! I am so bad about drawing things out! I enjoy it too much lol! They'll figure out who Kaji is... eventually ;). Awww... they deleted your story? That's happening to a lot of people as of late :( That sucks. I hope everything works out and you find a better place to post :). Take care!

MageofDarkness: Glad you're feeling better :). I'm sorry for the short chapters in this story. I usually write extremely long chapters that can span over 20 pages. With this story, I'm in the mind set of keeping it short and simple. But notice that this story is already significantly longer than the first, so don't be surprised if the next story in th series starts to look like some of my other fanfics with the monster chapters lol! I'm glad you like Bankotsu and Jakotsu's dinner conversation; I had fun writing it :). I'm gonna let more things about Jakotsu's heritage slip out in later stories :). I'm trying so hard not to just focus on him, but he's my favorite :). Well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as you liked the last...though it is shorter. The next one is longer though ;) Take care, and thank you so much for reviewing!

Youkaigirl99: Of course I talked about you again and will continue to do so until you ask me to stop ;). I appreciate your reviews and I will always tell you so lol! I'm glad you're having as much fun with this story as I am having, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Take care!

Chibi-Fluffy: I am halfway done with the story. I didn't realize how much ground I still had left to cover until yesterday.... groan but oh well, I'm having fun and I hope you are too! Thanks for reviewing!

Lildaemon: Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy you like how this is turning out, and I hope you feel the same way for the rest of the story and series lol! Take care!

Gerbil: Woa, one of the greatest stories you've ever read? Really? Speechless and sputtering... but never for long ;) Thank you! :) :) :) Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I hope you enjoy this new one! Take care!

Tareacel: :) Glad you like how strangely the doctor was acting when he ran into Jakotsu and Bankotsu. You'll see what he was probably running from in this chapter :). :) I think a snappish Jakotsu is cute...he's fun to write or rather, Bankotsu's reaction to it is fun to write lol. I'm also relieved that my reasoning behind Jakotsu's actions doesn't sound force fed. I'm not exactly saying this is why Jakotsu's not quite right...but maybe this could be a rationalization for those who just have to be able to explain everything. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Technical difficulties and all lol. The next chapter will be up in a few days ;). Thank you for reviewing yet again :). Take care!

Me, just me: Hey! It's ok. I don't mind; just don't let it happen again ;) (J/K). Thanks for reviewing lol, take care!

Cattico: Hehehehe, don't feel bad. People get the "suspicious" feeling around me. They always think I'm up to no good, which I usually am (but it's still no reason to accuse me of it!) ;). Confrontation coming up.... maybe not right now... but soon lol! Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Lynxzeo X: Yes, it is weird to dress up like someone you hate, but this is Jakotsu we're talking about lol! Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

* * *

Chapter 4

"What's going on?" Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked into an empty dining hall. "We can't have missed breakfast; the sun just rose!"

"Calm down, Aniki. I'm sure Mr. Chin will have saved some food for his favorite customer," Jakotsu said cheekily.

"Mr. Chin?" Bankotsu called. He frowned. The room hadn't even been prepared for the morning meal. The tables were still covered and there were no lingering smells of food. "Mr. Chin?"

"I don't think anyone's here, Bankotsu... at all. There was no one in the baths, no one outside, and now no one in here."

"This is strange." Bankotsu knocked on the door to the kitchen. "If everyone in town evacuated, don't you think someone would have notified us to leave too? Mr. Chin surely would have..."

"... saved his own skin," Jakotsu finished for him. "Bankotsu, people are only in it for themselves."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "I know this," he snapped, "but Mr. Chin is a decent old guy. He would have said something, and for that not to have happened makes me wary. Something isn't right here."

"Of course something isn't right; villages don't just evacuate, Aniki. Do you suppose they are running away from the killer?" Jakotsu asked, twirling a lock of hair around his index finger. The braid Bankotsu had done the night before had flattened his curls into waves and Jakotsu was still marveling at how much lighter he felt.

He had pranced about the room for nearly an hour before Bankotsu could persuade him that they needed to wash up or they would miss breakfast. Then after washing, Bankotsu had to insist that they didn't have time for him to paint his face and don his yukata.

"Maybe," Bankotsu murmured. "Want to snoop around town some?"

"Sure... if we don't find anyone, maybe we'll find some clothing they left behind. I'd like some new sandals."

Bankotsu shoved his friend playfully. "Are clothes all you think about?"

Jakotsu looked speculative, placing his hand under his chin and stroking an imaginary beard. Giddy gray eyes rested on Bankotsu after a moment and an evil smile lit across Jakotsu's face. "No. I think about other things too, but you're much too young to know what they are."

"Oh yuck!" Bankotsu grabbed Jakotsu by his hair and tugged. "Come on, you deviant."

Jakotsu giggled and followed after Bankotsu, delighted in the blush that had undoubtably colored Bankotsu face. "Deviant? That's a fun new term. Whomever did you learn it from, Aniki?"

Bankotsu shook his head and waited for Jakotsu to fall in step beside him. Nudging him gently with his elbow in the ribs, Bankotsu said, "Glad you're feeling better Jakotsu. I missed having the _nice_ you around."

Jakotsu pouted. "I was not that bad."

"Oh yeah you were," Bankotsu snorted. "I almost slapped you twice yesterday."

"You could have." Jakotsu shrugged. "I may not have felt it. That medicine your Kaji gave me put me out of it."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow about to comment, when a thought struck him. "We should check Dr. Kaji's house! He saw the killer last night. Maybe the killer followed him back to his house and he was murdered. That would explain why all the townspeople fled. Until now, none of the murders have happened in town."

Jakotsu looked game, nodding along as he usually did when Bankotsu got excited about something. "Should we go and get Banryuu and Jakotsutou?"

Bankotsu blinked and stopped in his thought tracks. It probably would be smart to be armed. He patted Jakotsu on the back. "Yes we should... and if we get lucky, maybe we'll get to use them."

* * *

The entire town was as desolate as the inn. It seemed everyone had packed up and run in extreme haste. Jakotsu had gotten his new sandals, lavender face paint, and a bracelet that Bankotsu knew he'd never wear, but he just had to have because it was blue.

Bankotsu scowled in disgust. No bodies to find, no clues to undercover, and...it really hurt to be faced with the fact that Mr. Chin left and hadn't told Bankotsu anything. He'd probably forgotten all about him in his panic to vacate the premise.

Jerk- and to think he'd been ready to offer to do chores for the man.

"Bankotsu! Look at this kimono and these pants!" Jakotsu was waving various articles of colorful clothing at him from a large bedroll he was perched on. He tossed down the ensemble and rummaged some more in the large pile of clothes he'd pulled from the closet onto the floor. "Now this is a nice shirt..."

Bankotsu wasn't in the mood for Jakotsu's silliness, but he also didn't have the heart to spoil Jakotsu's fun. It had been days since he'd seen the older boy smile and be bubbly, and he hadn't lied about missing it. "Find a few things you like, Jakotsu; we can't take it all."

"Aww..." Jakotsu's soft noise of disappointment didn't take the vigor out of his scavenging. "What's this? I don't think I've ever seen one of these before. Where does it go?"

Bankotsu decided it best to leave Jakotsu alone with his treasure while he went on to inspect the rest of the village himself. He didn't know which wooden house was Kaji's so they had been searching them all. So far they had gotten to three houses with Jakotsu holding them up at each one to inspect the goods left inside.

"Aniki! I've found an outfit for you!"

Good gods... Bankotsu kept walking.

* * *

All of the houses and cabins were empty, things scattered left and right like the inhabitants had left in a panicked rush, but there was no blood to be found and no sound of foul play in any of the houses.

Last house.

Bankotsu pushed the door open and jumped back as the door creaked and nearly fell from its hinges on top of him. He blinked and skipped inside wary of the haphazardously hanging door. A light had been left on for him and Bankotsu grinned at what he saw inside.

Blood.

The place was completely trashed and there were blood stains on the floor and tables. The killer had been in here and he'd left the mess for anyone to find.

He stepped over a large black bag and frowned. That was the large black bag Kaji had brought to the inn when he came back with medicine for Jakotsu. So this _was_ Kaji's place and the killer _did_ attack him like Bankotsu suspected.

How far did the man get?

He felt a little sorry for him if the killer had caught him and finished the job. He couldn't say he liked the man, but he was nice... and maybe Bankotsu would have protected him from the killer if he had seen him.

I should have given chase the first night the killer brushed past me, he thought bitterly. Jakotsu had been fine and hadn't stirred at all that night.

I really need to stop babying him.

He hopped over a broken teapot. The doctor looked like he had put up a good fight, judging from the size of the mess. Maybe they should have been trying to induct Dr. Kaji into their group, he chuckled to himself.

"Aniki!" Jakotsu was calling for him from somewhere nearby.

Bankotsu sighed. It was so hard to get things done with Jakotsu around. Should he just ignore his calls or should he go out and fetch him? If Bankotsu ignored Jakotsu, the latter would worry.

Dammit.

Bankotsu stalked back to the crooked door and called out to Jakotsu, "I'm in here!"

It only took a few seconds for Jakotsu to appear with an armload of chromatic booty, looking pleased with himself. "Look at what I've found."

"Not now, Jakotsu. I'm inspecting Dr. Kaji's house. Come look, there's blood everywhere," Bankotsu said. Jakotsu pouted, but put down his prizes and ducked inside the house.

"Watch the door," Bankotsu couldn't help but warn even as Jakotsu skillfully avoided the hazard before he'd even said anything.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"He was attacked by the killer. Just look at the fight he put up. I bet he rallied the town up and got them to abandon the village. Looking how he looked last night with all those injuries... I think..."

Jakotsu raised a brow and walked the length of the room, frowning at the chaos. Why was he being so quiet?

"Jakotsu?"

"It wasn't his blood."

"What?"

"The blood on the floor and objects did not come from the original source, Aniki. This is blood that was smeared from another surface. Look at it more closely. If Kaji was attacked in here, he was not harmed. The killer himself was covered in blood and soiled what he touched."

Bankotsu frowned. "But Kaji had blood on him."

"The killer touched him?"

"All over and didn't hurt him?" Bankotsu was shaking his head. "As thorough as this killer is rumored to be when it comes to killing people, I don't think he could lay hands on Kaji that many times without slashing him at least once."

"Maybe he was just feeling him up?" Jakotsu shrugged. "He's a decent looking man after all."

"You _would_ notice something like that." Bankotsu gave a half smile and rubbed his chin. "So you say the blood looks smeared...and now that I look at it, perhaps it does, but I don't believe Kaji could have gotten out of a messy tousle like this one as virtually unscathed as he did. None of the blood looks like it could have come from Kaji himself?"

"Well, maybe if he was injured and touched his own blood and touched something else perhaps... but I doubt he or the killer would bother dipping their fingers in their own blood and running their hands over everything in the room. This looks more like a temper tantrum than a struggle, Aniki."

Bankotsu glanced at Jakotsu. "You sure?"

Jakotsu nodded. "I... trust me to know what the aftermath of a tantrum looks like."

Bankotsu scratched his head and his frowned deepened so much it drew lines in his forehead. A tantrum, huh? Well, it certainly looked plausible.

"So maybe the killer busted in on Kaji, Kaji got away, and he got mad and trashed the place," Jakotsu suggested, but Bankotsu shook his head.

"Kaji had blood on him."

"Maybe Kaji got the drop on the killer and hurt him?"

"That would explain the killer's tantrum," Bankotsu nodded and snapped his fingers. "And Kaji's frazzled state when we saw him! He probably never had to hurt anyone until then. And now the hasty evacuation is explained. If the killer missed his target and went nuts enough to do this," Bankotsu waved his arms, gesturing around the ransacked room, "of course the people would panic when they heard the noise! Jakotsu, you're a genius!" Jakotsu smiled. "I am not."

"I never would have come up with any of the things you did on my own," Bankotsu argued.

"You would have eventually," Jakotsu said. "All you needed to do was look at the color of the blood and the quality of the imprints left on the walls and furniture."

Bankotsu blinked. He never would have looked at all of that at all and was surprised that Jakotsu had thought to do that in his first glance.

Jakotsu really was smart when he wanted to be; he just needed to learn how to admit it to himself.

"Well, no matter what you say, I know I wouldn't have come up with it. Good thing I've got you. Now come on. We got a killer to track." Bankotsu rubbed his palms together and grabbed Jakotsu's wrist. They stepped out onto the porch together, shielding their eyes from the sun that had somehow grown brighter since they'd gone inside. Bankotsu collected Banryuu from where he'd left it on the porch and Jakotsu collected the clothes he'd taken.

"Jakotsu! You can't carry all of that stuff!"

"I can! I just need to find a bag to pack it in. Let me go into one more house, Aniki."

"All right, but you had better come out with a bag and not more clothes!"

Jakotsu laughed and danced off in the direction of another house with Bankotsu scowling after him. How would Bankotsu know if Jakotsu had taken more clothes if he was stuffing them all into a bag?

Ai.

"Five minutes, Jakotsu!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it! Did you like it, hate it, didn't care either way? Let me know! Take care!


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Alright, you ask for it, you get it ;) lol. Here is Chapter 5. It's about the same length as Chapter 4. The chapters after these will be a tad longer, lol, I promise. Enjoy Chapter 5!

Reviewer Responses:

Youkaigirl99: :) :) :) You always know how to make me smile :). My favorite thing to do in a story is characterization. I love making characters and building them and playing with them, so I'm glad you like what I'm doing :) Thank you for reviewing. Take care and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Me, just me: :) Thank you! I'm lost on the monologue part though lol. Take care and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Ibara-hime: Yes, these chapters are short. Me sorry. I'm trying to do the short story deal, but for some reason I don't think it's going to work out for this series lol. Expect longer chapters later ;). I'm glad you like my Jakotsu... I'm not really trying to make him a different person than who he is in the anime though. I'm just trying to add more to him, give him some seasoning. Hopefully in later chapters or stories he will start to seem more like the one from the series :). Hmm...Bankotsu and Jakotsu getting together in this series is unlikely lol. I love yaoi, but this is a brotherly love type of story :). It would be cute though ;) Thanks for the review and take care!

Gerbil: Hehehe, glad you thought the chappie was "cute." Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Lynxzeo X: Yes, it is short. This one is short too, lol. The next will be a bit longer, promise :). Glad you like Jakotsu's clothing fetish. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Cattico: Inspector Jakotsu was fun. I don't think Jakotsu is stupid, just... flighty, so I wanna show that he's good for other things besides killing and entertainment lol. People think you're a demon? Bwhahahaha!! Can't say I've had that experience. What are you _doing_ to your classmates over there? Lol. Well thanks for reviewing and take care!

Corrina: Hehehehe, the "past" Hardy Boys. Surprised you didn't say Nancy Drew lol! Yes, he did get more clothes :). Thanks for your condolences on my laptop. Nimue (laptop) thanks you for your concern. Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Evil-Zukin: Lol, of course Jakotsu's having fun on his shopping spree. He didn't have to pay for anything; those are the best kind. I wish I could have those kind of shopping sprees :(. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Tareacel: :). I hate when people make him stupid too. I'd like to think Bankotsu wouldn't draft complete idiots into his group, and for Jakotsu to have traveled with him for so long, I know there has to be something else to him. I'm glad he stills comes off as cute too :). Sometimes I overdo it with humor and such, but I'm happy to know you think I got the balance just right this time ;). Thanks for reviewing girl, take care! And hurry up with those stories so I can read them!

MageofDarkness: Hehehe, people stare at you like you're nuts? No?? (Sounding astounded). (J/K) ;) Lol. Jakotsu is cutie in the anime and I hope I'm not doing to awful of a job of trying to keep him that way in my story. And yes...our heroes are a little closer to finding the killer. Dun, dun, dun. Oh, I am in the process of reading your stories. You have so many and they are all so long. I got excited just looking through them. Now I have something to do at work. Expect long reviews from me soon. I'll even sign them and everything ;). Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Skittlez: Lol, now I'm an "everyone"...sigh... Glad the tantrum explanation made sense and didn't seem like I was just trying to come up with something lol! Happy to know you saved some of your stories from being eaten ;). Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this new chapter; take care!

* * *

Chapter 5

It was nightfall before they found any traces of the killer or rather traces of the killer found them.

"Do you smell blood?" Jakotsu asked casually, tilting his head a bit as he played with the knot on a purple scarf.

Bankotsu stopped walking and held out a hand to halt Jakotsu as well. Sniffing the air, he smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Are we to follow the scent?" Jakotsu asked.

"Of course!" Bankotsu grinned. He shook the sheath from Banryuu and flexed his muscles a bit, giving a few good practice swings with Banryuu. Then he gazed up at the sky, pinking into a more respectable navy blue. Stars were starting to show themselves and one winked at him.

The game was about to start. Maybe they'd found the killer, maybe they'd found demons or thieves; either way, Bankotsu was going to spill blood. "Jakotsu, you can't take that bag."

"I can't leave it here. Someone will steal it!"

"You'll take the chance. Get ready and come on."

"All right, Aniki," Jakotsu sighed dejectedly. He shrugged the leather bag, bursting at the seams with unnecessary clothing, onto the grassy floor of the forest. Slowly, he pulled Jakotsutou from its resting place and held it at his side. The curved sword never seemed to lose its sheen, even after being bathed in blood and wiped clean with a sweaty hand.

"Would you like to split up and approach from different sides or..."

"We stay together!" Bankotsu snapped, giving Jakotsu an incredulous look. After what happened the last time they'd split up Jakotsu should know better! Jakotsu wasn't always very keen on what was going on around him once he'd honed in on a victim.

Bankotsu shook images of Jakotsu holding impossibly still as Bankotsu tightened a bloody strip of white cloth over a wound on his side. The older boy had been on the verge of collapsing from blood loss by the time Bankotsu realized something was wrong and Jakotsu himself decided to speak up about the injury.

Jakotsu blinked, long lashes veiling his gray eyes for a moment. "Sorry."

Bankotsu shrugged and began to prowl forward, listening for any alerting sounds of something foreign approaching. Jakotsu's steps were light behind him. Bankotsu marveled at Jakotsu's stealth. He could sneak right up on a hare and have it around the neck before it knew what was going on.

Bankotsu stepped on something soft; raising a hand to halt Jakotsu, he prodded the lumpy mass with his foot as he gazed down at it. Body. Recently killed, the blood hadn't even dried yet. Bright red slashes crisscrossed the chest, gashes deep and wide enough for Bankotsu to see that the rib cage had been broken and the arteries ripped to shreds.

"Aniki?" Jakotsu peeked over his shoulder to see what held his attention. "Those are claw marks."

"Our Mystery Man wears steel claws, someone said. Would make it easy for someone to confuse his work with that of a demons, but he's sloppy and lets people see him."

"Maybe he wants to be seen. Not everyone is as secretive as we, Aniki," Jakotsu said lightly.

Bankotsu huffed. "We're not ready for public exposure, Jakotsu. We need to establish ourselves with the right people so that we'll have enough income to not need to lodge with strangers who might freak and turn us in..."

"Relax, Aniki! I know! I was just saying. This man is not concerned with things like that. I don't think he's concerned with anything," Jakotsu murmured. "How are we to approach him about membership? He may not be... of sound mind."

Bankotsu was stumped. Well he hadn't thought of that at all. He poked out his lower lip and leaned forward on Banryuu, folding his arms over the hilt and resting his head on them. What if the killer was some kind of idiot savant? What if all he could do was kill well, but he wasn't capable of speech or normal thought patterns? Bankotsu wouldn't want to work with anyone like that. He'd never be able to turn his back on him.

Gah.

"Why do you have to be so smart, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu grumbled.

"I'm not," Jakotsu chirped. "Now, lets see if he's left us a trail. We can follow it to him, and when we meet him, you can decide what you want to do with him."

"Yeah." Bankotsu straightened and slung Banryuu back over his shoulder, after making sure Jakotsu wasn't standing directly behind him.

More bodies marked the path into town. Men, women, children, old and young, horses, cattle... the killer showed no prejudice. Bodies were left in the center of town, bodies were left on the front porches, bodies on the front steps, a body draped over the well.

"I think he's killed the entire town," Bankotsu said.

"Do you think he would have gotten blood all over everything inside the houses like he did in Kaji's house? I want to see if I can find something to match this purple scarf, but I don't want anything bloodstained already. Who wants new clothes you have to wash?"

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu smacked his friend with his free arm.

"What? I can find some things for you too..."

Red and orange flames blossomed from one of the houses and a child's terrified cry was cut short. Bankotsu smirked, and here we go. "Come on Jakotsu!"

The wood of the porch was weak and creaked under their weight; the fire had spread faster than it should, leading Bankotsu to believe the killer had doused the small house in kerosene. He could do a smell test to be certain, but as the smoke began to burn his eyes and back draft lifted the stray hairs about his face, he ruled against it.

He could hear the sound of flesh being torn violently and felt his heart beat faster. The door to the back room was broken, and all it took was a light tap with Bankotsu's foot to cause it to fall in on itself.

A blast of heat struck Bankotsu full in the face and he heard Jakotsu's soft gasp of surprise. He shut his eyes briefly against the heat and brightness of the flames. "Bankotsu..." Jakotsu was whispering.

The man was very large; the size of three Bankotsu's across easy. "Jakotsu?"

"I'll get on the other side of him," Jakotsu said softly. "I know you want to challenge him, Aniki, but if... Signal if you need help."

'I know you want to challenge him.' When had Jakotsu become a mind reader? Bankotsu acknowledged Jakotsu with a nod as they both stood, waiting for the killer to turn to face them.

The man seemed very occupied with the act of mutilating the little girl's or maybe little boy's body until there were no distinguishable features left. The corpses of the parents and grandparents littered the floor. They must have been hiding the child.

Finally satisfied with his work, the big man straightened and whirled to glare at Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Jakotsu shot a look at Bankotsu and quickly moved to be on the other side of the killer.

The man's beady black eyes monitored Jakotsu's every move, giving Bankotsu a chance to bring Banryuu in front of him and take up a fighting stance.

"My name is Bankotsu," he spoke in a loud, clear voice. His voice had always been a little lower than other boys his age, and right then he was glad for it. "I am leader of a band of mercenaries. The best mercenaries in all of Japan. I have seen your skill and believe I have a place for you among the ranks of my men. Will you join us?"

The man's black eyes snapped back to Bankotsu and seemed to swallow his appearance whole. Blood was spattered over his face and smeared in his spiky black hair. Slowly, the killer smiled, revealing his bloodstained teeth and gums. "You think I would serve under a little boy and his pretty girlfriend?"

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, not taking them off the killer. "I am young, but no one has ever defeated me. I am slayer of both men and demons."

The killer laughed heartily... too heartily... and a tone of familiarity struck a chord in Bankotsu's ears. "You? I don't believe you."

"Fight me and see," Bankotsu said, looking hard into the man's eyes. Something was "off" about this guy, but he couldn't figure out what. Yes, he was a crazy, bloodthirsty killer, but those types never repelled Bankotsu or made him want scratch his head in confusion.

Damn. What was it about this guy?

"Fight you, boy?" the killer gave a sneer. "Gladly. This village was rather small, and I didn't slaughter nearly as many people as I had wanted. You and your girlfriend just may quench my desire for tonight."

Cocky bastard. Bankotsu chanced a look at Jakotsu to make sure he wasn't advancing on the killer without a signal. The man had-- after all- called Jakotsu his girlfriend, twice. Though he dressed as a woman, he didn't like being called one. Jakotsu held his ground, meeting Bankotsu's eyes evenly.

Very good, Jakotsu.

"Lets take this outside," Bankotsu said. A burning house wasn't exactly an ideal battlefield for him, but the killer didn't seem to agree. Instead the large man lunged at Bankotsu, long metal claws outstretched and Bankotsu barely had enough time to whirl out of the way. He felt hot air on the bare skin of his stomach and looked to see part of his shirt had been torn away.

He liked this shirt!

He swung Banryuu like a paddle, smacking the killer across the chin, torso, and stomach and watched as the man stumbled back a few steps. He was too large for such a blow to knock him on his butt. Damn, he'd been practicing that on only Jakotsu for too long. He'd misjudged the weight difference horribly. Jakotsu would have fallen flat on his ass and been winded for a good minute and a half.

The man growled deep in his throat like an injured animal and with a roar threw himself at Bankotsu. He was so angry at Bankotsu's love tap he was charging blindly. Bankotsu could end this if he really wanted to. He could kill the man, but what good would a dead inductee be?

He instead jumped out of the man's path at the last possible second, raising Banryuu high over his head and bringing it down on the base of the man's skull. There was a resounding crack and down the giant fell.

Not giving the killer a chance to retaliate if he was still conscious, Bankotsu kicked him over so he could see his face and put the heel of his foot on his jugular. He could easily crush the precious artery if the man made a wrong move.

With his eyes closed and his expression free of bloodlust, he looked different. He was the killer, but he also looked like someone else. Bankotsu stared, frustrated. He hated when his brain obviously knew something he didn't and wasn't telling.

"Is he dead, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu didn't take his eyes off his quarry. "No. I can see him breathing. Come here and look at him, Jakotsu. Does he look like someone we know?"

"Aniki... perhaps we could take him outside and then look. This house is about to come down," Jakotsu said, moving across the floor quickly. "He is a big man, maybe we should forget about him. He was too easily defeated, anyway."

"He just needs to learn to control his temper. He lost his concentration." Bankotsu kicked the man. Out cold. "Come on. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can pull him out of here."

Jakotsu groaned and wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow. "Fine."

* * *

They tied the man up with rope Jakotsu had scrounged up from one of the sheds in town and sat, watching the fire spread from the house they'd vacated to its neighbor.

"Too bad we don't have any meat," Bankotsu sighed sadly. What a waste of a perfectly good bonfire.

Jakotsu snorted. "We could look for some."

Bankotsu shook his head, turning his attention back to the killer who showed no signs of stirring. "Ja... look at him now. Does he look familiar?"

Jakotsu was staring off into space. "I wonder if my clothes are still where you made me leave them, Aniki. I think I will go back for them in a bit."

"Jakotsu!

"What?" Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu curiously, and Bankotsu groaned, shaking his head.

"You didn't hear a word I said! What am I do with you?" He reached over and dipped his finger in the purple paint on Jakotsu's cheek. The heat of the fire had melted the make up Jakotsu wore on his eyes, causing it to run in two thick streaks over his face. "Interesting new look, Jakotsu."

"Hmm..." Jakotsu said, smirking wickedly and using Bankotsu's stained finger, began to doodle a design on Bankotsu's forehead. "There. Now you look interesting too."

Bankotsu resisted the urge to rub at his forehead with the heel of his palm, instead rising and going to the well. After pushing away the corpse of an older man laying across the wood, he dipped some water into the hanging bucket to glimpse his reflection.

The moonlight illuminated the water, giving his reflection an eery glow. Jakotsu had drawn a large star in the center of his forehead that showed through his heavy bangs. A star of all things... He could have drawn a knife or something deadly. Maybe a viper... but then again, it was Jakotsu. Jakotsu liked butterflies, flowers, and stars.

He studied his reflection, turning his head this way and that.

Actually...

The star didn't look so bad. It had its obvious flaws. It was sloppy, since it had been done on a whim. If Jakotsu would do it over, carefully next time, Bankotsu might consider keeping it there. It could be his symbol.

Every good band of mercenaries needed to have a mark, a seal, uniforms, something. He'd leave it up to Jakotsu to decide that part of the deal. He enjoyed doing that sort of thing.

"Aniki!" Jakotsu called, his voice perturbed.

Bankotsu let the bucket fall back into the well with a splash as he ran back to where he'd left Jakotsu. Was their mystery man waking up?

Jakotsu was kneeling next to the killer and had used part of the killer's shirt to clean his face. Without all of the blood and with sweat starting to matt his hair across his forehead, the man really sort of looked like...

"Dr. Kaji?"

* * *

Author's Note: This was Monday's update actually, but was down. I'll post again on Wednesday if you guys like this one :). I hope you did; please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am so sorry! I know I said Wednesday…and I could have updated, but I wasn't feeling what I had last night. Sigh… I used to do most of my writing of this story at work, but my Boss is giving me busy work to do because she thinks I'm bored and walks by often to see if I'm doing it. Doesn't she know she's messing up my writing schedule? Lol. I write Sodality in the daytime and other things at night…now I've got to divide my night hours between two stories (This wasn't a problem before I started doing the morning shift which means I have to get up at 5 every morning. I actually have to go to bed… early! I haven't had a bedtime since high school! College can really change one's sleep schedule. Go to bed when you can lol, so it's usually in the middle of the day). But shh…don't tell anyone, but I fixed the chapter and am updating it from work right now, hehehe. I am so sneaky. Anyways, this chapter is a tad longer. I hope you likee (smile). Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews; I am still overwhelmed by how many I'm getting! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Evil-Zukin: You like this chapter because poor Suikotsu got beat up? LOL! You're so mean! (J/K) Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too! Take care!

Yennie-Gurl: Does Kaji explain about his MPD? Maybe… read and see lol! Thanks for reviewing girl! Take care!

Gerbil: Glad you "love" the story, lol! (winks) Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Raihu: Why thank you! I'm glad you think this story is non-fluff. I'm not a very fluffy person, but sometimes it happens lol. Thanks for talking about my descriptions… I actually think description is the worst thing I do. I'm getting better at it though, so for you to say that means a lot. Hah, you know I did that symbol thing on a whim. I really hadn't even thought about it. That melting make-up bit came out of nowhere lol, which seems to happen often for me. Thank you for the review; glad you like the story and catch my humor (I've have a strange sense of it, lol). Take care and I hope you enjoy this one!

Me, just me: Hehe, yes the plot thickens. Jakotsu's make-up seems green? Uh… I know Suikotsu's make-up is green. I'll have to look at Jakotsu again, but I swear it's purple. (If I look and it's not, I'll admit to being nuts, ok? Lol!). Thanks for reviewing and take care! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ibara-hime: Lol, yes he does wear a lot of eye make-up, but it wasn't really that scary. The accidental streaks over his eyes in the last chapter were nowhere near as thick as they are in the series. Jakotsu is going to make adjustments to the artwork later in the story. (Winks). Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one! Take care!

Moonlightassassin: Lol, you've only seen their pictures but not the episodes? Hmm, I'm interested to know what made you want to read this story? I'm glad you did and like it though! (Smiles). Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Tareacel: Sigh…looking forward to Wednesday. Well I hope Thursday morning is ok, too. I really tried. Lol, the markings—oh man, that was such a fluke! It came out of nowhere. Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu and I had this image of mascara running down his cheeks and I thought, Jakotsu might not have on mascara but that face paint certainly would have melted and from there… Jakotsu and his wardrobe, the drama continues to unfold, lol! Glad you like Sui so far… I get to play with him in the next chapter. This chapter was more of him struggling to explain himself. Hope you like it. Take care and thank you for reviewing (big smile).

MageofDarkness: Hmm… I dunno. In the anime, I wasn't sure about him. He seemed willing to kill the children the same as he would adults, and I figured being so close to Hakureizan made the doctor personality stronger and that was the only thing keeping him from hurting the kids. Ai…Suikotsu is a hard character to pin down… (Frowns). I'll do better next time, promise. Thanks for reviewing, as always, take care! I hope you like this chapter, sorry for its tardiness.

Lynxzeo X: Glad you liked the last one; hope you like this one! Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Cattico: I don't think he's going to remember anything. You are right, in the manga and anime he doesn't seem to remember much when he switches over or even seem to really be aware of his other self. (Classic symptoms of MPD… I'm such a psychologist, lol). The face markings, was such a fluke. I really didn't think anyone would think anything of it actually lol. I'm glad you did though! Witches huh? Um..where do you go to college at so I can come study these people? Lol! Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Skittlez: Yippee, cookies! (Not that I need them!) School starts the 11th? Wow. My sister starts the 18th, and I don't again until January (muhahaha!). Well actually to tell the truth, I'm a little jealous. I'm ready to go back to school. I am such a nerd. You'd think after a graduation, I'd be ready for a break… but not me! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and take care girl!

Youkaigirl99: Description is one of my weaknesses in my opinion and I am constantly trying to improve. Thank you so much for telling that I'm doing a decent job of it in this story lol! Sorry that its not Wednesday lol! Next time I won't say when I'll update next just in case I can't make it (sheepish smile). Thanks for reviewing and take care! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

"I knew there was something wrong with the man," Jakotsu said as he studied the steel-clawed, cowhide gloves he'd removed from Kaji's hands. "Wonder how he came up with these? Think he made them, stole them, borrowed them..."

"I don't know," Bankotsu grunted. He was carrying the bucket from the well, full to the brim with water. He dropped the bucket next to Jakotsu and giggled as some of the water splashed onto Jakotsu and he yelped.

Jakotsu jumped to his feet, his mouth agape as he gazed down at his soiled yukata. "Oh Aniki! Now I have to change." His face lit up suddenly. "I'll go get my clothes now! It will only take a few minutes. I know where I left them!"

"Ja..." Bankotsu began, but Jakotsu was already running off.

Oh well. Bankotsu frowned down at his torn shirt. Jakotsu had said he'd found something for him as well. He just prayed it wasn't pink or covered with butterflies.

A low groan came from Kaji's person, and Bankotsu knelt down beside him. Dipping his hand in the water he'd brought, he splashed the man's face. "Wakey, wakey... Dr. Dear. I have a proposition to make."

The man snarled at him, struggling against his bonds. "Release me boy, and I'll kill you quick!"

"I defeated you. I proved that I am your superior. Now, I'm giving you the chance to join me once again. We'll be the greatest band of mercenaries the world has ever seen. We'll kill anyone who stands in our way and then some. We'll be feared; we'll be famous; we'll be rich."

Kaji growled deep in his throat.

"Think it over?"

"Untie me."

Bankotsu blew his bangs from his eyes. This was going to be difficult. What to do? He'd never really come up with a game plan on how to induct an unwilling member to his war party.

Maybe he should go ahead and kill him. Thinking too much gave him headaches.

"You can't keep me bound. I will free myself and when I do..."

"You'll kill me. Yeah, heard it; get a new euphemism," Bankotsu muttered, moving away from Kaji and sitting. Chewing on his braid, he stared at the struggling man. That rope wasn't going to hold him for long, so his decision would have to be a swift one.

An earsplitting, inhuman yowl erupted from the thicket of trees surrounding village. Bankotsu stiffened, listening carefully. A creature had been wounded, severely, and was... calling to its pack? The high pitched howling that followed the initial cry could only be defined as distress calls.

The piteous howls were suddenly cut short, but not before the damage was done. Any kin demons within a 5 mile radius would be flooding the area in minutes. Narrowing his eyes, Bankotsu stood, wondering what unlucky beast was about to be ripped apart by vengeful relatives and secretly thanking it. He'd collect Jakotsu in the confusion and they'd leave Kaji to deal with the demon pack.

It was the perfect plan until an angry Jakotsu stomped back into the village soiled with monster blood, holding a torn bag of clothing and a dripping Jakotsutou. "Stupid demon... ate my clothes... got me all bloody."

Bankotsu stared. "Jakotsu..." A scenario of what had undoubtably happened played itself out in his head. "What have I told you about silencing a demon before they can scream for their kin?"

"Aniki, it ate my clothes! My new ones!" Jakotsu whined, dropping Jakotsutou and waving the abused bag in the air. "It left me one sandal and a kimono that don't match and that I don't like as much as the others anyway! It had to suffer for the injustice!"

Bankotsu looked heavenward, wanting very much to be angry and trying very hard not to laugh. Both oriented their heads toward the howls of the friends and family of whatever beast Jakotsu had ripped to shreds.

"What kind of a demon was it?"

"Bull," Jakotsu shrugged. "I can deal with them."

There was a snort of laughter from the ground and Jakotsu turned his head to spy Kaji on the ground, still trying to writhe free of the rope.

"A woman who fights demons? Ridiculous."

Jakotsu stalked over to Kaji, standing over him with a foot planted firmly in his chest before Bankotsu could stop him.

"I am no onna," Jakotsu purred, tossing his bag aside. "Would you like to see my proof?"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at the tone and rolled his eyes as Jakotsu straddled himself over Kaji. Folding his legs under him on either side and leaning to run his hands along the smooth muscles under Kaji's shirt. "Jakotsu?"

"Would you like to tie up my lose ends for me, Aniki, so that I may have a little fun with this one?" Jakotsu glanced up at Bankotsu, his face flushed slightly with anticipation.

"I haven't decided what I want to do with him yet, Jakotsu. I want him alive," Bankotsu said, rising and moving over to his friend. Kaji had gone silent as he glared at Jakotsu.

"A boy then? A boy dressed as a woman? Why would you want to do something like that?" Kaji demanded, not becoming enraged nor squirming at Jakotsu's actions or position. The man seemed oblivious of the perilous situation he was in, but Bankotsu was not. Wrapping an arm around Jakotsu's middle, he lifted the older boy off.

Jakotsu gave a soft moan of disappointment.

"Go deal with your mess. When you return I'll know what I want to do with him; he'll either join us or you can have him."

Jakotsu grinned and sent Kaji a wink. "A strong man like you certainly wouldn't want to serve under anyone, especially not Aniki. We'll have our chance."

"Get out of here!" Bankotsu waved him away.

Jakotsu giggled and skipped off, recollecting Jakotsutou on the way. As long as Jakotsu wasn't fighting people...men in particular... Bankotsu didn't care if he battled alone. "So..."

Kaji cut him off. "He fights demons alone?"

Bankotsu nodded. "He can. He's quite deadly actually, though he doesn't look it. Kind of like you, when you're wearing your doctor guise. I never would have imagined the nasty, psycho killer would be you, Kaji."

"Stop calling me by that name. I am not him."

Bankotsu raised a brow, staring down at Kaji. He already knew the man was not right in the head, but this...

"Explain."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Kaji growled.

"Do you want to live or do you want to be Jakotsu's latest conquest?"

Kaji grinned. "That name... it rings bells in your dear Kaji's mind. Are you friends of his? Patients, perhaps?"

Bankotsu folded his arms over his chest. "He helped Jakotsu; you helped Jakotsu."

"I did not..."

"For the love of the gods explain yourself man or I will not wait for Jakotsu to mutilate your body, I will chop your head off myself!" Bankotsu was ready to pull his hair, and hair pulling was an activity he didn't often participate in.

Patience was not one of his virtues.

Kaji let out a barking laugh, black eyes glittering. "What's a boy like you want with a band of mercenaries?"

Bankotsu growled in frustration before answering. "I like to fight; I crave adventure and excitement, and I love a good kill. So far I've been enjoying myself just traveling with my brother, running across various low-lives and demons to slay, but I want more. I want larger challenges, and I want notoriety for it; I want to be paid for being good at what I like to do. I can run my operation with just Jakotsu and I, but a lord may have some reservations about hiring two boys to do an army's job."

"Who taught you to fight like you do?"

The first admittance of awe at Bankotsu's skill.

"My father, a ronin turned first class assassin."

"Why do you want me?"

Bankotsu blinked in reaction at the change in Kaji's tone. Smirking as he realized he'd gotten through to the man and forgetting his previous annoyance, he said, "I like the way you kill; with you on our team, we could slaughter armies."

Kaji was quiet, contemplative.

"If I was to release you, where would you go?" Bankotsu pressed.

"On to the next village."

"And after that, let me guess- another village? That will get old quickly, my friend. It's time for a change; wouldn't you say? Join us. Travel with us. Help us recruit more men to our cause. I swear it will all be worth your while." Bankotsu was standing over Kaji, making direct eye contact. The man had to know he was serious. He couldn't blow this moment.

He knelt, pulling a tiny dagger from his belt to cut the ropes restraining Kaji. After the ropes were cut, he rose again, ready to make a grab for Banryuu if needed. He focused on Kaji, anxiously awaiting his next move.

Kaji sat up slowly, flexing and stretching his muscles. It was a few minutes before he looked back to Bankotsu. His beady eyes narrowed briefly, sizing Bankotsu up, before he nodded. "All right."

"All right?"

"I'll join you."

Bankotsu had to bite his tongue on his, "You will?!" How mature would that sound? Wait until Jakotsu finds out.... Oh, he'll grouch about it. He wanted Kaji all to himself.

Kaji. The man didn't want to be called Kaji; said he wasn't Kaji.

He'd forgotten all about that in his excitement. What a short attention span he had. Jakotsu was starting to rub off on him more and more. He didn't respond to Kaji/Killer's acceptance of his invitation as he should have.

"Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu glanced at the man, his indecision probably showing in his eyes. "Kaji...or...whoever. You're going to have to explain yourself to me. I know you as one man, but you act as and claim to be another. I can't allow you to become a part of my group until I understand."

Kaji grunted and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I am two people in one, duel-minded as some would say. Your Kaji exists inside me and we battle for control of the body, this body. Before... a year before, he was stronger than me. I was always here, watching, but he was the one that moved and spoke to the waking world. Then...something happened that allowed me access to the surface; I gained control and have been gaining more control ever since. More and more Kaji sleeps and I get to reign."

Bankotsu's mouth was stretching into a slow grimace the more conflicted he grew.

"I do not know what I am, but I know what I like and I'm free to do as I please now. Kaji is so timid, so good. He lets people walk all over him. If he just would have acknowledged me sooner, I could have..." Kaji broke off shaking his head.

"Could have what?"

"I could have helped him, added to him, but something always separated me from him. The man had no shadow, no side to him that would allow him to express anger... and I watched and waited and when the wall between finally broke, instead of merging I became my own person. I think I always was and I am glad. I don't want to be a part of him. He disgusts me."

So this guy was basically admitting to be the psycho alter ego of Dr. Kaji? He spoke as if he were some spirit possessing the body that had been kept down by a spell for ages...

Possession? Demonic possession?

"Are you...?"

"I'm no demon, nor am I an apparition of any kind," Kaji/Killer seemed to read his mind, and Bankotsu shuddered. "I'm human."

What was taking Jakotsu so long? Bankotsu could hear the sounds of fighting off in a distance. The demons barely got the chance to scream before the sounds of blades biting flesh and spattering blood were heard.

"Do you believe me, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu jerked his head back to Kaji/Killer. He hadn't been aware that he was looking in the direction Jakotsu had disappeared in. "What?"

"Do you understand now?"

"I... I get what you're saying to me, but as for believing you..."

Bankotsu felt his lips stretching again as they formed a thin line. What to say to a psychopath, a real psychopath?

"You're not sure yet." Kaji/Killer nodded to himself. "I don't blame you."

A real, yet reasonable, psychopath.

Bankotsu sighed, covering his eyes with his hands. What to do?-what to do? He had really liked the way the guy moved. He liked the claws; thought they were almost as innovative as Jakotsutou. He hadn't realized it before, but he wanted all of his members to have something interesting about then, whether it be a strange talent or weapon.

Kaji/Killer certainly was interesting and the more he talked the more Bankotsu wanted to know about him. And unlike just plain Kaji, Bankotsu felt that he just might be able to feel some comradery with Kaji/Killer.

But...

Bankotsu removed his hands from his eyes, an idea slowly taking form. "Tell you what. How would you feel about traveling with us a few days, letting us see how you operate and getting to know you? I can make my decision based on that rather than... well, this. I kinda like you for some reason."

Kaji/Killer's eyes sparkled a bit, reminding him of someone terribly familiar and dear to him.

"I want to give you to join us, but I have to make sure you're right for us."

I wouldn't have done this if you were normal. I would have drafted you right away, he thought to himself. But... since when had normal been his norm?

"You don't have to, Bankotsu."

Why did everyone always have to offer him an out- a chance to say no, to leave? Gods, Kaji/Killer was just like...

Jakotsu.

The sparkle in his eyes when Bankotsu had said 'I kinda like you...' reminded him of Jakotsu.

Sighing heavily, Bankotsu said, "I have to. So now that we're past all of that, just what do we call you?"

* * *

"Nothing?! He has no name that he would like to be called at all?" Jakotsu and Bankotsu conversed at a small spring as Jakotsu washed up and their new travel companion slept.

"Nope. He says we won't need to call him anything." Bankotsu shrugged, sitting with his back turned to Jakotsu. "I didn't argue."

Jakotsu hmphed. "You can turn around now. I'm dressed."

Bankotsu turned himself around and watched Jakotsu bending over to extract his brush from Jakotsutou's carrying sheath. He was wearing the black and gold kimono he claimed he didn't like; the colors were too dark for him, but Bankotsu thought it suited him. He looked like a foreign prince of sorts with his oval eyes and fair skin.

Jakotsu came to sit in front of Bankotsu and began his nightly ritual of brushing out his hair.

Bankotsu stared him a moment longer before taking the brush from him and holding it hostage in his lap. Jakotsu frowned at him questioningly. "Aniki?"

"Do you like him, Jakotsu?"

"How can I like someone I don't know?" Jakotsu held his hand out for his brush.

Bankotsu played with the rough brush bristles absently, tilting his head to study Jakotsu. "That's not what I'm asking you, Jakotsu."

"It sounded like what you asked."

"How do you feel about the man's condition? Would you have helped me pursue him, if you had known about....his problem?" Bankotsu leaned forward to just catch the slight deepening of Jakotsu's frown.

"His problem doesn't bother you, Aniki, so it does not bother me."

Bankotsu was in the process of letting out a longsuffering sigh, when Jakotsu grabbed his wrist and confiscated his brush. "But you tell me, Aniki- would you still have pursued this man, if you had known about his condition?"

Bankotsu blinked. "Of course not."

"You've never dealt with anyone who claimed to be more than one person before, have you." It had been phrased as a question, but it was really a statement of the obvious. Bankotsu _had_ never met anyone with a duel personality before, but judging from Jakotsu's off-manner tonight, Bankotsu was willing to guess that _he_ had.

"Are you ok with him maybe joining us, Jakotsu? I agreed to give him a chance before we knew what was wrong with him, and I accepted his answer without consulting you after the problem was acknowledged."

Jakotsu shrugged then grimaced as he snagged a tangle in his hair. He set the brush down in his lap and used his hands to pick apart the snare.

"We can part ways with him now, if you..."

"Aniki, you are annoying me with this. You wanted him; we have him; he stays."

"But..."

"Tell you what, Aniki. Next town, whether you choose to keep him or kill him, you give me money to buy new wardrobe to replace what the demon ate, and we'll call it even."

Bankotsu's mouth fell open, sputtering as Jakotsu chuckled. "Honestly, Bankotsu. You should have expected as much. I'll never get the smell of demon blood out of my yukata, and my regular clothes were gobbled up too."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back, stretching out his legs and tucking his arms behind his head for a pillow. "Where shall I get this money to pay for your new clothes?"

"Have No Name get it from Kaji-san. I hear doctors are loaded," Jakotsu said lazily, finally loosening the knot in his hair and going back to using his brush.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes a bit. "So... you believe him? You believe that the man may really have separate personalities, one being a doctor that we've worked with, that operate independently of one another? You don't think he's pulling our legs? I mean, he wouldn't say much, but from what I could gather and what we saw..."

Jakotsu sighed. "Come braid my hair for me, will you? It was so much easier to do when there was more of it."

Bankotsu snorted. "You couldn't braid it then, either."

"Because I didn't need a braid to flatten it then," Jakotsu retorted, tilting his head back as Bankotsu moved behind him, sitting on his knees to section his hair off.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you believe him? Not that he's crazy; we both know he's nuts, but about the double life thing?"

"I don't know Aniki, maybe."

"Have you ever met anyone with the...disorder?"

Jakotsu hummed a moment, then said, "I've known people who have claimed to be two different people when the lights were on and off, and I've known people who I've wished would admit to being two different people so I wouldn't have to hate them- well all of them anyway."

"But you didn't believe any of it, did you?"

"I wanted to believe."

Bankotsu wove the thick hair into a neat braid quickly, binding the end with a loose thread from his shirt. "Yeah?"

Jakotsu nodded, not saying anymore. Silently he rose and went to check on the wet clothes he'd washed.

Bankotsu tapped his knees and picked at the grass beneath him, listening to the ruffling sounds of Jakotsu shaking out his damp yukata. "Jakotsu, just throw it away. I'll get you another one in the next town as you requested"

"Really?" Jakotsu beamed. "Can I have it tailored?"

"Whatever you want."

Jakotsu tossed the yukata into the stream and observed it as it sank to the bottom. "You don't have to go overboard to please me for making a decision you think I might not like, Aniki. I was only joking earlier."

"Well I'm not," Bankotsu said seriously.

Jakotsu chuckled at him, placing a hand on his hip and half turning to face him. "Well, I hope you aren't planning on buying me a new outfit every time you want to induct someone. That will get expensive."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and threw Jakotsu's brush at him

Jakotsu barely had enough time to duck. Laughing, he said, "Seriously, Aniki, you're going to have to make a policy, a set of rules to guide your future selections. It will make things a lot easier if you have a check list and an evaluation sheet of some kind. Maybe everyone should have a trial period; that way No Name will not feel... what is the word I am looking for...um...._discriminado_... discriminated!-- against."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at Jakotsu's use of a foreign language when trying to pronounce a harder Japanese word. It was a very common thing that Bankotsu pretty much ignored now, but Kaji/Killer would have questions.

Great. Bankotsu explained Kaji/Killer to Jakotsu and next he would have to explain Jakotsu to Kaji/Killer. Ai...

"A guideline for selection sounds good, Jakotsu. Will you help me with it?"

"Sure. You didn't have to ask, Aniki. You know I would have inserted my opinion anyway. We can come up with ideas as we go along with No Name, our first guinea pig! I'm excited," Jakotsu rubbed his palms together. "Trial membership. I like it. I can't wait for morning!"

Bankotsu grinned, some of Jakotsu's excitement finally catching on. He had a tentative member to train. It could be fun, it could be hell, but all and all it would be something new, an adventure of sorts.

Hmm... trial membership- he liked it too.

* * *

Author's Note: What's the verdict? Like it; hate it; don't care either way? Whatever the judgment let me know! Take care!


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I have been so bad. As I told you, my boss tries to keep me from writing at work, and when I get home I'm too tired to do anything. My usual writing time is late at night, but I can't do that anymore since I have to wake up at 5 am everyday. Ugh... I need a new job. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to be better about the next update. This story should only have one or two more chapters left :). Reviewer Responses are at the bottom! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Like that?" Jakotsu asked, frowning at his artwork. Bankotsu glanced at his reflection in Banryuu, studying the purple star on his forehead.

"Kind of, but I want it bigger." Bankotsu used one hand to show Jakotsu the dimensions across his brow.

Jakotsu giggled in delight. "Well wash it off, and I will do it again. I cannot believe you are letting me do this."

"Well...we need some kind of a signet." Bankotsu dipped both hands into the cool water of the spring and splashed it onto his face, scrubbing at his forehead.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu had risen early that morning, neither feeling as if they needed much sleep after the exciting night they'd had. They were just too keyed up.

"I do not know if I like the idea of my face looking as if my make up ran. That is so ugly. Why can I not have a star too? We can all have stars of different colors."

"Because...I'm the leader and my mark should be distinctly different. Besides, your face won't look as if your make up ran if you make the streaks look deliberate. Let me do yours. I'll show you what I mean, but you don't have to go with it if you don't like it."

Jakotsu sat, toying with his hair until Bankotsu finished washing his face. "Do you think he is ever going to wake up? Perhaps, he has died in his sleep. If so, may I have his metal gloves?"

"No!" Bankotsu flicked some water at Jakotsu and squinted at him through the minor waterfall still flowing over his face. "I get those. Yet another thing to define me as leader: I get first dibs on all cool things given to us."

Jakotsu pouted. "I do not think I like you being leader then."

"You wanna do it?"

Jakotsu shook his head. "And do not ask me if I would want No Name to be my boss either."

Bankotsu tossed his head back and laughed. "Well then, we'll just be leaderless because the Honorable Jakotsu has spoken."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, then gave a wicked grin. "Come Aniki, let me repaint your star."

Bankotsu scrambled away from Jakotsu who reached out to smudge his forehead with the remaining purple paint on his fingers. "Get away!"

Bankotsu ran and Jakotsu gave chase. They ran through their makeshift camp shrieking and laughing as they tripped, and stumbled, and stepped on the still slumbering No Name who came awake with a start.

Bankotsu came to an abrupt halt at seeing No Name awake, but Jakotsu, who hadn't seen No Name rise or Bankotsu stop, crashed into Bankotsu with a startled yelp. They fell into a giggling heap on the ground, taking a few moments to untangle their arms and legs before sitting, grinning sheepishly at No Name.

"Good morning."

The man's brows beetled together as he studied them. "Is this a daily routine?"

Bankotsu opened his mouth, starting to apologize for his childish behavior but stopped himself cold. Yes, he wanted the man's respect, but he wouldn't earn it by pretending to be something he was not. If he wanted to wrestle with Jakotsu first thing in the morning then so be it. If No Name didn't like it, they would terminate their deal. It was as simple as that.

"Not exactly, but we do get pretty wild on occasion."

Bankotsu waited for No Name's reply. Test one: Respecting leader's behavior no matter how strange it seems.

"Hn. Do you have rations for breakfast?"

Jakotsu let out a long-suffering sigh. "Looks like you have found a soulmate, Aniki."

Test one: Passed.

"We have some rations though we only had ourselves in mind when we packed," Bankotsu said.

"And Bankotsu no Aniki eats like a cow."

"And Jakotsu no Aniki eats nothing at all, so between the both of us I don't think we'll have a problem."

No Name looked a trifle uncomfortable. "I can provide for myself."

"Fine by us," Bankotsu shrugged. "We won't be insulted if you hunt, but you'd better share. In fact, we'll hunt with you, huh? It could be fun."

Test two: Being a willing team player.

"I've never known hunting to be fun, but if you feel you can make it so, come along."

Test two: Passed.

"Aniki? Must we all go? I do not want to hunt and I will not eat the meat brought back. Might I scout ahead or work on some designs?"

Bankotsu failed to disguise his scowl. No Name was passing the tests, but _Jakotsu_ was flunking them miserably! He was supposed to be setting a good example! "Jakotsu," he hissed.

"Aniki, I have no changes of clothes! I do not like this kimono, but I do not want blood on it either," Jakotsu said.

"Ja..."

"Bankotsu, I believe that both you and I should be more than enough to form a hunting party," No Name interjected. "Though, I do question a mercenary that does not like blood."

Jakotsu pulled a face. "I did not say that I do not like blood, but I do not love it either. It is messy and makes stains. If it is not human blood I am spilling, I prefer not to soil my hands."

"You've killed men before?"

Jakotsu gave a rather chilling smile. "Yes."

No Name tilted his head, looking Jakotsu up and down, his eyes hungry for something... Oh no... he was going to ask questions. Bankotsu knew they would come, but not so early in the morning. He readied himself to intervene, if Jakotsu's serene expression turned ugly.

"Why do you wear such fine apparel while traveling?"

"You like my clothes? I had so many others that looked much better than this, thanks to you, by the way, but you did not get to see me wear them. I did not get to see me wear them...but I did wear the demon that devoured them's blood. I should have taken his hide, then I could gave made gloves or wrist guards maybe even a vest."

"You sew?"

"No," Jakotsu pouted. "But I wish I could. Do you sew, perhaps?"

"No," No Name said gruffly. "I... Kaji can."

"Well if he can, you can! You must be able to tap into some of his abilities. How convenient. I wish I had an alter ego with a useful talent." Jakotsu scratched his chin and reached back to finger the braid Bankotsu had made the night before. "Do you converse? - You and Kaji?"

No Name snarled a bit, narrowing his eyes at Jakotsu. "You ask a lot of questions."

"So do you," Jakotsu shot back lazily, sitting down and folding his legs under his body gracefully. He picked at the braid, pulling it apart. "If you do not like questions then you should not ask so many."

Should he let them battle it out or interrupt them before they actually started arguing. He weighed both possible outcomes: if he broke it up, they would eventually fight again later; if he let them fight now, maybe they'd come to a resolution and leave each other alone after that.

Test three: Getting along with other members.

"No, I do not 'converse' --as you put it- with Kaji. Why do you dress as a woman? It's distracting."

"Do you find me attractive?" Jakotsu's lids drooped, long lashes brushing his cheeks.

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu warned in a low voice. That was a necessary interruption.

No Name blinked and Jakotsu gave Bankotsu a sly look through his lashes.

"No, I do not."

Jakotsu pouted.

"Are you going to answer my question? I've answered yours."

"I like women's clothes," Jakotsu shrugged. "Does Kaji find me attractive?"

"How should I know that?" No Name demanded.

"Just curious; as I said before, if you do not like questions then you should not..."

"You and Bankotsu are not brothers," No Name spoke over Jakotsu. Bankotsu frowned and Jakotsu stiffened. "Why do you say that you are? Do you really think you can fool people?"

"We have," Jakotsu pointed out.

"The people you fool have never heard you speak, I take it," No Name folded his arms over his chest.

"Oo-Aniki does the talking," Jakotsu undid the last of the braid and ran gentle fingers through his hair, fanning it out over his shoulders.

"He is older than you? Other than you being so much taller than he, I assumed you were the same age."

"How old do you think we are?" Jakotsu was winding his hair in one hand and preparing to clip it up.

"You're children, fifteen at the most."

"And you'd willingly follow children, even one that likes to dress as a woman and finds you... breath-taking?" A soft smile curved Jakotsu's lips and Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He was going to end the conversation before it led to Jakotsu actually propositioning No name, but stopped himself. Jakotsu was gazing at him again, looking rather pleased with himself.

Bankotsu frowned. What the.... he nearly fell over when he realized what was going on, what Jakotsu was doing. He was giving No Name a test of his own. Jakotsu wanted to know if he could trust No Name. He had to make sure the man wouldn't... try anything.

Bankotsu hated that his friend had to think that way.

"I have no desires for you, so your interests would be better invested in something or someone else," No Name said flatly, his small eyes cold.

Jakotsu tilted his head to an angle, peering at No Name. "Hn..." He then tossed an open look at Bankotsu, face free of lust and anything else even vaguely suggestive. "I guess he'll do, Bankotsu. You can go hunt now."

Bankotsu shook his head. "And what will you do?"

"Sleep. No offense No Name, but you snore worse than my papa ever did, even in his deepest of drunken sleep." Jakotsu waved a hand.

Bankotsu failed to stifle a gasp and his eyes went wide. Had Jakotsu just...? But he never spoke of the past, unless badgered to the point of almost getting angry. He tried to hide his shock with a laugh, that sounded more like a nervous titter. "Uh...yeah... You do snore, but it's nothing we can't get used to."

"Speak for yourself, Aniki."

And before Bankotsu could come up with a decent epigram, No Name laughed.

Well, how about that.

Bankotsu slapped No Name on the back lightly. "Come on."

Test three: Passed.

* * *

Bankotsu and No Name crouched in the tall grass, watching a gathering of about 6 small, brown deer grazing and seemingly enjoying one another's company.

Bankotsu grinned. Stupid animals. He was armed with a hunting dagger; Banryuu was much too large to use for stalking deer. No Name wore his steel-clawed gloves.

Bankotsu should have asked if he could use them. Then not only would Bankotsu get to try out the devils, but he'd get to see if No Name could fight well with a different weapon. One thing Bankotsu had inadvertently gotten with Jakotsu was a fighter who could fight efficiently with just about anything... except Banryuu. The halberd was much too heavy for his skinny arms to weald easily.

But he bet No Name could use Banryuu.

Bankotsu was not keen on letting people use his precious halberd, but it was good to know that his men _could_ if needed.

One of the deer raised its head, ears standing at attention. Uh-oh. Two more raised their heads and remained absolutely still. Bankotsu fought the urge to issue a 'shh' to No Name. If the deer bolted from this distance, they'd be extremely hard to catch, and he wasn't looking forward to coming back to Jakotsu empty handed. He'd be intolerable.

The first deer finally lowered its head back to the grass he'd been munching on and the others joined him. Bankotsu grinned, showing all of his teeth. He inclined his head at No Name, mouthing, 'lets go.'

They sprang simultaneously from the grass and raced toward the deer. Bankotsu was amazed at how fluid No Name's motions were. He was unusually graceful for someone so large. The deer scattered, each trying to run in a different direction. It occurred to him that he didn't know how much No Name ate; one tiny deer might not be enough for the both of them. He gave a signal for No Name to split from him and go after his own prey. The wild look in the man's eyes let Bankotsu know that he had made the proper decision.

He was gaining ground on his little deer and he leapt, grabbing it around the neck and pulling it down. It flailed and grunted as Bankotsu brought it down into the dirt, hard, and pondered how he should kill it. Did he want to use the knife and slit its throat, or did he want to strangle it?

In the end, he broke its neck. That made it neater to carry back. He slung the little deer's carcass over his shoulders and wondered if he should call for No Name. How would call out? 'No Name! Oh, No Name!'

Ai... That sounded retarded. They were going to have to find a name for him.

He heard footsteps and turned his head toward the noise. No Name was approaching with two deer, one slung over each shoulder.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. Show off.

"Nice," Bankotsu commented, trying not to grimace at the bloody mess No Name had made of his clothes. He'd slashed the throats of the deer savagely. Have fun washing that out, pal.

"I... eat... a lot," No Name said, sounding a bit bashful.

Bankotsu chuckled. Nothing to be ashamed of there. "Hey, with the way you hunt, it's fine. I doubt any of us will starve."

No Name nodded, eyeing Bankotsu's kill. "How did you kill it? There's no blood."

"Broke its neck," Bankotsu said simply. "There's no point in getting blood all over everything if you don't have to. Leave as little of a trace as possible, my father always said."

No Name frowned. "I...like blood. Is this to be a band of ninjas then? I thought..."

"No," Bankotsu shook his head. "We will not be ninjas. I want to be notorious; I want people to ask for us by name; we'll have distinctive markings and tactics that will let everyone know that we've been to a place. But for now, until we have all of our members, I want to keep quiet. I want us to be ready, prepared, awesome, when we make our first appearance as mercenaries."

No Name stared at him, looking thoroughly amused. "Your eyes sparkle when you talk like that."

Bankotsu beamed. "I get so excited."

"Do you have a name for the group?"

"I don't even have a name for you, yet."

The man started.

"Oh come on, we couldn't possibly call you 'No Name' forever. We'd sound stupid."

No Name grunted.

"Is there any name in particular that you dislike?"

"Kaji."

That was a well-known given.

"Anything else?"

No Name shrugged. They began to walk back to camp, falling in step with one another, side by side. "Bankotsu?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Jakotsu? Were you always friends?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "I met him by chance, just like I met you."

"And what made you choose him to travel with?"

"He's a great guy and very talented. You haven't seen him move with a blade yet. He's amazing," Bankotsu informed his present company.

"You care for him." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. You said before that we weren't brothers, but you're wrong. We are. Maybe not by blood...but by everything else, we are." It sounded rehearsed, but the emotion that washed over him and surely had to show in his demeanor made it meaningful. He'd kill for Jakotsu, and Jakotsu would kill for him.

"Would you...do you.... think you'd ever care about... other members of the group as deeply as you do about Jakotsu?" No Name's voice was soft, his words slow and hesitant.

Bankotsu blinked, almost stopping. What? He gazed at the killer beside him. No Name was walking very stiffly, his eyes straight forward, glinting a bit with some fleeting emotion Bankotsu wracked his brain to recognize.

Loneliness.

How could a man with two minds possibly be lonely? Bankotsu didn't care enough to try to make sense of it; he just let it make him feel a bit warm. Someone wanted to join his family, meaning that someone had been really impressed by Bankotsu.

Bankotsu giggled lightly. "You can call me aniki, too. Oo-Aniki, if you wish."

"But I'm older..."

"So's Jakotsu, but it doesn't bother him to call me that." Bankotsu carefully avoided a large tree root.

No Name frowned. "But why?"

"I don't know," Bankotsu shrugged, "but I don't mind. I kinda like it. I mean, I'm supposed to be in charge, so I suppose I should be called 'Big Brother.' I don't want to be called 'boss' or 'lord' or anything."

"So... it's ok for me to address you as Jakotsu does, as Aniki or Oo-Aniki," No Name confirmed.

"Sure," Bankotsu readjusted the deer over his shoulder and swatted at a mosquito that buzzed about his face. "That...uh...doesn't make you feel weird, does it? I mean, you don't have to, not now."

No Name shook his head. "You are trying to judge if whether or not you want me to stay. I need to show you that_ I _want to stay."

Bankotsu scratched his head. This man certainly was different than the monster he'd wrestled with the night before. Could another personality have surfaced itself? "What made you stop sneering at me and want to join us? You're not the same person as you were last night. Are you..."

"I am still the same person I was last night, make no mistake of it. I choose to follow you because of something I saw in your eyes, your skill, your plans for the future. I am going nowhere on my own. Kaji...." he shuddered. "Kaji is a loser, but he has a life, a purpose. I feel that I need something like that too, to make me real. You're going to help me get a life... Oo-Aniki. You will guide me and make me more than I am."

Bankotsu almost dropped his meal. "Oi..." What the hell? "'Guide me..."' Holy.... "'Make me more..."' ....shit. Who the hell did this guy think Bankotsu was. He spoke of him like he was some kind of.... Buddha.

"I... don't know what to say to that. I can't promise anything to you..."

"You can decide to let me stay on with you."

"Yeah..." Bankotsu was uncomfortable. He'd said the evaluation period would last a few days. He couldn't go back on that. "Well, you're doing really well. I like you, and I think Jakotsu may as well. We'll see."

No Name narrowed his eyes a bit. "Jakotsu has a lot of say in whether I stay?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Always. He's my first concern. Everyone he's ever known has mistreated him, acted like he didn't matter, hurt him... I will never let any of that happen to him ever again, and if that means he has more power in the group than I do as leader, then so be it."

"So, I should be trying to impress him?" No Name grinned wryly, taking the news in stride, much better than Bankotsu had expected.

"Well...yeah..." Bankotsu chuckled. "He was testing you too, you know, this morning. He just wants to see how far he can go with you, I think, and he needs to know... Hey, you won't touch him will you? I will finish what I started to do to you last night with Banryuu, if you do."

No Name looked disgusted. "I am not interested in Jakotsu...or anyone. I don't want relationships or sex."

"You sound like me," Bankotsu laughed easily. "I've got so many other things on my mind, thinking about women and stuff just doesn't excite me yet."

"Maybe you're too young. I never asked your age."

"I just turned fifteen. Jakotsu will be eighteen in two more months, but we already say that he is."

No Name looked a little surprised. "Well I guess I am not that much older than the both of you, after all."

They entered camp, still chatting casually to find Jakotsu fast asleep, curled next to the pile of firewood he had gathered for them. They ended up spending the rest of the morning cleaning and skinning the carcasses and eating the packed rations after all for breakfast.

* * *

The day went smoothly, Bankotsu finding he quite enjoyed No Name's company, and Jakotsu didn't seem particularly offended by him. He'd flinched a little when No Name had called Bankotsu 'aniki,' though.

Bankotsu went to sleep that night happy and quite ready to call an end to the trial period and induct No Name, gifting him with a name to make it official.

A name for No Name.

He'd put a little thought into it. He'd come up with Jakotsu's name, christening him after Jakotsutou and himself. 'Kotsu.'

Whatever they decided to call No Name, it would end in 'kotsu.'

Maybe he'd make all of his members alter their names a bit -if they had them- to include 'kotsu,' as a suffix.

Now that was a notion.

He closed his eyes, shutting out the sound of No Name's snoring and Jakotsu's soft, nonsensical murmurs. He fell asleep quickly, his body anxious. The faster he went to sleep, the faster he could wake up to talk to Jakotsu and to give No Name the good news. He was in.

Sleep was dressed as a ninja, all in black, and it stole Bankotsu's last thought, draping him in the darkness of slumber.

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki!" Bankotsu's eyes snapped open and he gasped when he found himself staring into a pair of large gray eyes.

"Jakotsu!" He sat up, pushing Jakotsu away. Jakotsu was straddling him, and he sat back on his knees, looking ill-at ease. "What is it?" He took in his surroundings. Still in the woods, still lost in the trees, Banryuu was where he'd left it, so what was the... "Where's No Name?"

"I do not know," Jakotsu ran a hand through his loose hair. "I woke up and he was gone. I thought maybe he had wandered off and would be back, but it has been a long time, Bankotsu."

"Should we look for him?" Bankotsu rubbed the sleep from his eyes and massaged his temples. It was too early for this. The sun had barely made its appearance and still hadn't risen above the trees.

"I do not know," Jakotsu shrugged. "He must have decided he did not like us, Aniki."

"Or maybe he's hunting again."

"Or maybe..."

A twig snapped and both Bankotsu and Jakotsu were on their feet. A shadowy figure emerged from the trees, parting a curtain of low branched to peak out at them. It was No Name.

Bankotsu sighed in relief. "See, I told you."

No Name stumbled closer and Bankotsu frowned. Something was wrong. The man was very pale and shaky, like someone who'd been sick for a long time. Slowly he walked into camp, staring at Jakotsu and Bankotsu as if they were apparitions.

"Bankotsu? Jakotsu? How did I get here? What's happened? I...don't remember..."

Bankotsu's mouth fell open. What kind of game was No Name playing? Was this a test of his own he'd devised for them?

Jakotsu frowned, raising both eye brows suspiciously. He took a small step forward toward No Name, peering at him oddly. Twirling a raven lock of hair around one finger, Jakotsu finally spoke, "Kaji-sama?"

"Yes, Jakotsu?" No Name replied, waiting for Jakotsu to finish the question... but it had already been finished, by....

By Kaji.

Bankotsu smacked himself in the forehead, groaning loudly.

Wonderful.

Next time he would let Jakotsu handle the drafting.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how was it. Good, bad, like it, hate it, don't care either way? Let me know! Please review!

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

lildaemon: Thanks! Well this chapter was a lot of conversation lol, so I hope I did as good of a job as you thought I did in the last chapter :). Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Yennie-Gurl: You're right. Cranky Jakotsu probably would have chopped of Suikotsu's members lol. I hope you like the weird conversation Jakotsu and Suikotsu had near the beginning of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Corrina: I hope this chapter classifies as better too. I can't help but feel it's just been thrown together because I needed an update lol. I used to be obsessed with the Sims too, gosh but they were frustrating mean spirited little people. I got so disgusted one day I turned the game off and haven't looked at it since lol ;). Thanks for reviewing; hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

Me, just me: Giirl, if you thought Jakotsu's make up was green without your glasses on your eyes must be worse than mine lol! I have such bad vision the thinnest lens they can make for my glasses still hang off the back of the frame lol. They don't even make disposable contacts for me, and color...hah! Thanks for the review; I'm glad you still like the story! Take care!

Evil-Zukin: Suuuure you didn't like when Suikotsu got beat up. 0:) LOL! Sorry about the late update, and Jakotsu will get some more clothes... soon. Thanks for the review! Take care!

Ibara-hime: Well this chapter is definitely longer than the others lol. Getting a little melodramatic about Jakotsu being lonely forever lol! I'm such a non-romantic, so I never really think that far about things of that nature. Ooh pictures...lemme see! Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Skittlez: You can give me hot apple crisp with caramel and vanilla ice cream on top lol! I love misc. treats lol! Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Gerbil: I'm glad you like reviewing, because I like reading reviews no matter what they say lol! No Name...gah, it's time to name him. I wanted to name him in this chapter, but I couldn't find an appropriate place to do it. Ah well...next chapter he will be named lol!

Tareacel: Yes that was Spanish :). And I agree with you with the kids thing too. I think he'll kill anybody without remorse; the fluke with those kids in the series, I believe, had to do with Hakureizan (sp?). Lol. Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu's fight.... yeah, I liked it too much too lol. Especially enjoyed when Sesshoumaru's hand was embedded in Jakotsu's chest and Jakotsu leaned forward on him and told him he was sexy. I cracked up. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed the chapter! Take care!

MageofDarkness: I thought about calling him Nanashi...but didn't, because I didn't call him that in the last chapter lol. I hate using "No Name" though. He will have a name come next chapter lol! Hehehe, I enjoyed writing about Jakotsu's poor clothes. He won't have any luck when it comes to apparel in this series ;). I'm glad you liked my explanation of Suikotsu. It was hard to characterize him. Yes, the Shichinin-tai are a club and one has to be initiated to gain membership, plus pay the monthly fee ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care...and gimme some of that brownie batter!

LynxzeoX: Hey girl! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and take care!

Youkaigirl99: :) Thankee. Sorry this one was so late, but hey, you said as long as I updated it was ok. (Bet you're wishing you could take that back lol!). Well, I hope this chapter was ok to you, thanks for reviewing and take care!

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello! Yes, yes, I know I've been very bad about these updates. I'm trying to make them every-other-daily again, but work isn't working with me lol. I start getting some time off next week, and I'll be more timely with the next story. This is the second to last chapter of Suikotsu. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all of your wonder reviews.

Reviewer Responses:

lildaemon: Hey girl, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the brotherly bond between Bankotsu and Jakotsu. It's cuter that way to me. Somehow I'm going to have to add Suikotsu to the formula. Wish me luck, lol. Take care!

Corrina: Hehehe, glad Kaji re-emergence amused you. Yes, Sims are very grouchy. I have the cheats to give them money (I was so very happy for that one). LOL about your Jakotsu Sim being slapped and running away like a sissy-baby. It would have been funny if an Inuyasha Sim had been the one to do it. I kinda like it when they fight; it's funny. (Yeah, I know; I'm mean :). Take care and thanks for reviewing.

Riftwar-Slave: Thank you! I have a weird sense of humor and I always think no one's going to find me funny. I'm glad you like my characterizations as well. Have you ever reviewed on of my other stories? I recognize your pen name. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Evil-Zukin: Moi? Mean? Never looks angelic. :) Glad you liked the tests and the rest of the chapter. Hope you like this one. Take care and thanks for reviewing.

Ibara-hime: Finish the cute comic so that I may see! Hmph! Meanie, lol. Thanks for reviewing; take care!

Me, just me: Hey, thanks for reviewing. :( about your eyes.... if they are worse than mine, yikes! Lol. Yes, this arc will definitely contain 6 stories, maybe 7. We'll see. They are all leading up to a story I wanted to do that takes place in the Inuyasha series time line. Thanks for reviewing, and take care! Hope you like this chapter!

Youkaigirl99: Yes, he turned into Kaji again lol. You know I couldn't make it that easy for them ;). I was a little better about this update, but I promise the next one won't take so long. I know you say you don't care, but I do (yes, I'm weird) lol. Thanks for reviewing and take care! Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

Skittlez: Hehehehehe I wish I could work my ass off. Then I'd be skinny :). But unfortunately, my job involves a lot of sitting and I think the chairs flattening my butt and making it wider. Grr... Glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for reviewing and take care!

MageofDarkness: Well...I guess it was a little hard getting into the chapter since I was coming back from working on another story. Re-reading I guess the opening conversation with Jakotsu and Bankotsu could have been worded a little more smoothly, but when exactly did it go from bad to good so I know what to re-work and what to leave alone, lol. Glad you like the No Name/ Bankotsu moment :) and the cow comment. I don't know why I think cows are funny, but they are lol. Anyways, hope you like this chapter better than the other. Take care and thank you for reviewing.

Lynxzeo: Hehehe, glad you found test amusing. Bankotsu will be a little more professional with the tests in latter stories. Thanks for reviewing and take care! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Gerbil: Thank you! Thank you! (Lol, I'm pretending to be as hyper as you and just not making it. Too tired... lol). Take care girl, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter

moonlightassassin: Thank you. Here is the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it! Take care!

Yennie-Gurl: Oops, got a little out-of-order with the responses, sowee. :). Lol, yeah it was nice huh, and just Bankotsu's luck. That was a confidence booster, lol! Hope you like this next chapter. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 8

Having Kaji with them was odd, and they traveled twice as fast so that they could get to the next village sooner. The man was chatty and cheerful and quickly getting over his confusion at waking up in a strange place. 'It happens to [him] quite often. [He] supposed [he] should check [himself] out.' Insert sugary laugh that made Bankotsu grimace and Jakotsu tighten his grip on Jakotsutou's handle. He was constantly reaching over his shoulder, caressing the carrying case, and Bankotsu had to smack his hand to stop him from drawing more than a few times.

"Don't you think we should have a rest soon? We should have some lunch too."

Bankotsu bit his lip on a snarl. Fishing some dried venison from his pack, he tossed it over his shoulder at Kaji. Judging from the startled shriek Kaji emitted, he hadn't caught the snack.

"We need to get to the village before nightfall. If we stop, that won't happen," Bankotsu said, hoping he'd sounded civil enough.

"Before nightfall is good; too many demons make their appearances after it. But still, this pace is a little grueling. I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired, and I'm sure this isn't good for Jakotsu…"

Jakotsu yelped when Bankotsu smacked his hand.

"We're fine, and we have business to attend to in town."

"What kind of business can two young boys possibly have?" Kaji chuckled. "You want to get to the village before the sweet shops close? Is that it?"

Bankotsu growled. So?

Maybe it wasn't his main objective, but getting candy was never a bad thing, therefore, it was never discarded as an option of things to do.

"Jakotsu and I need more clothes tailored to fit us, and we want to put in an order and be measured before all of the shops close."

It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the reason why they were rushing.

"Oh," Kaji hummed. "I guess that's a good idea. If your order gets put in sooner, the sooner they can get to work on your clothes. If you don't mind my asking, what's wrong with what you are wearing? You don't seem the type to be lazy and not wash your clothing to wear again."

"Ouch!" Jakotsu cried.

"Some people don't like to wear the same thing everyday, and we had an unfortunate accident with our other clothing."

"Damn youkai…" Jakotsu grumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kaji said sympathetically. Then he giggled, "I should have realized you boys would be the kind to want something new to wear everyday. If I had been as handsome as the two of you when I was your age, I'd be a peacock too."

Bankotsu groaned inwardly and glanced at Jakotsu, whose face had donned an amused grin. "So... you _do_ find me attractive."

Kaji made a soft noise. "What? Well… er… that is… When I first laid eyes on you, I thought I had misunderstood Bankotsu and he'd said that he had a sister. I thought you were very pretty…"

"And now?" Jakotsu purred.

"Well I don't rightly know now. It's an odd question. This is a very strange conversation, Jakotsu. Perhaps I should be asking you if you find me attractive?" He laughed nervously.

"Why yes, I do, Dr. Dear. I find you absolutely gorgeous." Bankotsu shot Jakotsu an incredulous look. He was going to scare the man to death!

"What?" Kaji's voice was two pitches higher than normal, and Bankotsu resisted the need to cackle; Jakotsu, however, did not."

"I said I want you, Doctor. I am infatuated with you. Give me a check up; touch me all over. I want to feel your hands on my…"

"STOP!" Kaji shouted, clearly horrified. Bankotsu wanted to turn back and look at the man, wanting to see his expression and color, but didn't dare for fear that he would fall on the ground laughing.

"Getting hot, Dr. Kaji? I am," Jakotsu cooed, eyes dancing with mirth.

Bankotsu wanted to kick him. He was going to die in a futile attempt to choke back laughter. "Stop it!" he hissed.

Jakotsu winked at him, then gave a gusty fake sigh and smacked a hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion. "Oh. You are one of those, are you not?"

"One of what's?" Kaji demanded, voice breaking. His footsteps behind them were faltering as Jakotsu and Bankotsu kept walking at a normal pace.

"One of those men who are afraid to admit their innermost desires. You want to have your dirty way with me, but you would rather do it in the dark. I understand, but I am afraid you have lost my love."

Kaji made a choking noise.

"Do not despair. I am sorry if you loved me too, but I will not tolerate a coward for a lover. Find yourself a filthy woman and reproduce, for I will have nothing to do with you now."

Bankotsu stuffed a fist in his mouth and bit down, hard.

Kaji did not speak another word until they reached the village, giving them a hurried goodbye and parting company with them in great haste.

Bankotsu doubled over laughing, barely able to sling Banryuu over his shoulder and set it down first. "Jakotsu, I could kill you! I can't believe you did that!"

Jakotsu smirked. "I got rid of him faster than you could have."

Bankotsu wiped the tears spilling from his eyes and forced himself to straighten. His stomach muscles screamed as he pulled them upright. Gods that had been a good laugh. "What do you want for it, a medal?" He managed to gasp out.

"No," said Jakotsu thoughtfully, "but you did promise me a new yukata."

"Well, why don't you ask your sugar daddy Kaji to get it for you?" Bankotsu choked out, doubling over with laughter again and ignoring Jakotsu's pout.

The only thing better than this, Bankotsu thought as he gasped for air, was dinner. He controlled himself after a few minutes of rolling over the ground helplessly and sat up, gazing at Jakotsu innocently. Jakotsu frowned, looking thoroughly unamused. "If you did not want to buy my yukata, Aniki, all you had to do was say so."

* * *

"What do you think?" Bankotsu washed dark purple paint purple paint from his fingers in a small bowl of water. Jakotsu was standing in the small mirror nailed to the wall of the room they'd rented for the night, studying his reflection carefully.

"Hm..."

Bankotsu dried his hands on his pants and rose from his knees to join Jakotsu in the mirror. The taller boy didn't seem to even notice Bankotsu's approach he was so taken with his own reflection in the glass. "Bankotsu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you find me attractive?" Jakotsu spoke to Bankotsu's reflection. His fair skin contrasted against the dark purple fangs Bankotsu had painted over his eyes, making him look pale and timid.

Bankotsu blinked, startled. He placed a hand on his friend's back, running his hand along his vertebrae, not liking how prominent it was. "Jakotsu, you're beautiful. Any man should feel honored to have you and should show you off with pride."

Jakotsu shivered, wrapping his arms around his tiny frame and bowing his head forward. "You are not just saying that?"

"No," Bankotsu said firmly. "I would never tell you anything that I didn't think was true. You know me."

"Yes, I do." Jakotsu said softly. "Beautiful. What does that word mean to you, Aniki? I have had many tell me I was beautiful before, but it meant something else. They all wanted me to undress for them, to touch them; they would say anything was beautiful as long as it was willing and submissive. But... when you say 'beautiful,' it's different. You don't want me, not sexually, not physically, you're just looking at me..."

"And what I see makes me jealous," Bankotsu finished with a light chuckle. "You don't even have to try to make yourself presentable; you just are."

Jakotsu frowned. "Aniki, you have nothing to be jealous of. You are..." he stopped himself.

"Go on," Bankotsu urged him. "If you find me attractive that's fine. It just lets me know you have some kind of taste and I won't have to pick ALL your dates for you."

Jakotsu snorted, raising his head to speak to Bankotsu's reflection again. "I do not think there will be any dates for me, Aniki. But... if I did, I would be more than happy to let you choose the person. You always seem to know what's good for me."

Bankotsu rested his face on Jakotsu's bony shoulder. "I do, and right now what would be good for you is dinner. Hurry and wash your face so we won't miss it!"

"Cow," Jakotsu murmured affectionately, brushing past Bankotsu to the water dish Bankotsu had cleansed his fingers in.

Bankotsu mooed for effect, making Jakotsu laugh and letting the soothing sound lighten his heart. He hated when Jakotsu got like that, self depreciating and doubting. Bankotsu had to be very carful what he said to him for Jakotsu remembered every hurtful word ever uttered in his direction.

"Do you think that onna will really have my clothes ready by tomorrow evening?" Jakotsu chatted while he scrubbed his face.

"Maybe," Bankotsu said. He sat on his futon, picking at a loose thread. "There are other women in there to help her during the day, I bet. I still can't believe that kimono was worth so much money."

Jakotsu snickered. "I have exquisite taste when it comes to clothing, Aniki. Of course the kimono was worth a lot of money. I would not grab anything cheap!"

"You didn't even like it!"

"But I took it, because it was classy," Jakotsu pointed out. "But it was not my color, and neither are the clothes she gave me to wear until mine are ready."

He looked disdainfully down at the plain white shirt and pants set he wore.

"Hey, be grateful; she didn't _have_ to give you spare clothes. She could have, and probably should have, made you walk around town naked."

"You'd enjoy that," Jakotsu muttered through handfuls of water.

"Not as much as Kaji."

Jakotsu nearly choked trying to speak through the curtain of water he was pouring over his face. "That chicken shit of a man would run away so fast... Honestly, how did No Name ever evolve from someone like that?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "He's everything that Kaji isn't."

"Yes..."

Bankotsu gave a rough yank and pulled the thread he'd been playing with out of the futon, only to unravel more of it. Oops.

"Bankotsu... I was...starting to like him being around. I mean, he's not like you and me, but... I feel that maybe he and I could get along. I liked arguing with him and trying to push his buttons."

Bankotsu snorted, "You _would_ like that about somebody."

"Well, what did you like about him?" Jakotsu felt around for the damp towel Bankotsu had set beside the washing bowl to pat himself dry.

Bankotsu let the tangled thread he was trying to piece back into the futon go. "I don't know. The obvious reason I liked him was his fighting ability, but after talking to him and spending some time with him, I can only say, I like the guy. I don't know why really. He's easy-going for the most part, and durable, and you like him, and... he likes us."

"He does? I mean, I knew he liked you, but me as well? He said so?"

"Not in words," Bankotsu shook his head. "But you were the first to get a laugh out of him yesterday, and he didn't run away when he thought you were coming on to him."

Jakotsu hummed faintly and Bankotsu sighed deeply. His first recruit there and gone in a single day. That had to set some sort of record. Ai, he was depressed.

"Jakotsu... will you buy me some candy with what's left of your kimono money? I need comfort food."

He draped himself over the futon dramatically. He awaited Jakotsu's sarcastic retort, but none came. Propping himself up on one elbow, he glanced over at Jakotsu curiously. Was he ogling himself again?

The older boy sat cross-legged, holding the bowl of purple water, eyes very distant and sad. "I think I'm jealous of him."

"Who?"

"Kaji, No Name, whoever he chooses to be."

"Why?"

"He can be two people at once and keep the memories separate if he wants. One sleeps while the other plays, and then when they switch off the latter can't remember what the other has done. In one life I was a filthy whore...and in this life, I want to be more, but I can't look beyond what I was. I can't forget. I'm still Josue though I go by a different name now."

"Oh Jakotsu..." Stop making me want to cry for you.

"He's a lucky man."

"Lucky to have a mental disorder?" Bankotsu rubbed his temple.

Jakotsu shook his head, eyes glistening. "Never mind, Aniki. I never meant to... say that aloud."

"Ja..."

"How should I wear my hair? Down or up? Do you think we should buy more paint? I'd like to get some new colors."

Bankotsu blinked at the range of random new topics Jakotsu was spewing at him to change the subject. Bankotsu got the point; Jakotsu didn't want to talk. Fine.

"Leave it up; I'm hungry and it takes you an hour to do your hair. Lets go."

"To the sweet shop?"

"No-- to dinner!"

"But you said..."

"Ai! I give up!"

* * *

The yukata was a lavender so pale it looked white with green cloth, leaves embroidered in various artistic positions. Jakotsu held it folded delicately in his arms, peeking at it every now and again. He wouldn't even try it on. He wore the powder blue long- sleeved shirt and long pants he'd had made.

Bankotsu chewed on a piece of candy occasionally offering slices of the sugared fruit to his friend. Jakotsu declined; big surprise there.

"You want to leave after lunch?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu shrugged. "Whenever you want to leave Aniki; I don't mind."

Bankotsu nodded, expecting the answer. He resumed work on dissolving the candy in his mouth and let his eyes roam the peaceful scenery of the village. The houses were simple, made of wood and stone, some were even painted; a neat path was carved into the dirt that led them through and around town. Bankotsu inhaled deeply, sighing at the fresh fragrances of wild flowers and baking ginger.

"I wonder where our friend Kaji is staying? You do not think he has left the village, do you? We have not seen him at all."

"He's hiding from you, Jakotsu," Bankotsu chuckled. "You scared the hell out of him the other day. I don't think I've ever seen anything move that quickly, not even a snake demon."

"Pity," Jakotsu said, hugging his yukata to his chest. "I wanted to model for him."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and popped a new piece of candy into his mouth. "I don't think I want to stick around for lunch, so unless you can think anything else you need..."

Jakotsu shook his head.

"All right then, lets get our things and head out. This place is a little dull for my taste."

"There are no rampaging killers and nice little old people to give you free meals, you mean," Jakotsu chirped. "You are so easy to read, Oo-Aniki... Hm, you know? I need a new knapsack. I tossed out my old one, and the other one I had was ruined."

"You can keep your stuff in my bag like we've been doing."

"But my yukata will get..."

Bankotsu looked heavenward. "Jakotsu, it's not a royal gown; it won't fall apart if it gets a few wrinkles...." He broke off as Jakotsu poked his bottom lip out. "Ohh..." he groaned in frustration. "Why don't you just wear the thing and put those pants in my bag?"

"And take the risk of getting my beautiful yukata dirty?" Jakotsu was shaking his head vehemently. "No, no, no..."

"Then why did you get it, if you're not going to wear it. Are you going to pack it around like a baby and look at it for the rest of your life?"

"Aniki, you are being a bit dramatic," Jakotsu chastised, gray eyes nervously glancing at the people on the street who were pretending not to stare at them. "I will wear it, just not now."

"Let me see it," Bankotsu reached for the lavender bundle with sticky hands. Jakotsu actually leapt back, cradling his cargo.

"Your hands!" he squeaked.

Bankotsu wiped them on his pants and watched in amusement as Jakotsu waned. "Bankotsu, if you touch my clothes, I will set fire to yours with _you_ still in them!"

Ouch, and Jakotsu looked serious.

"I'm hurt, Jakotsu! You'd burn me...for this!" Bankotsu darted forward like a serpent, tagging the soft fabric of Jakotsu's yukata lightly and bounding away like a rabbit that had seen a fox.

He giggled at Jakotsu's indignant shouting behind him and didn't look behind him, not needing to confirm that he was being pursued. He ran through the village, darting off the main road and into the knee high grass. He jumped over washboards and pails of water, he wove through lines of drying laundry, bringing some down in his wake. He ignored the ranting of angry village women, threatening to tan his behind more than it was.

He ripped through the taller grass back onto one of the village paths and ducked in the shadow of a small house. Tucking himself neatly under the stairs of the front porch, he watched Jakotsu's long legs race past. He snickered quietly and counted to 10 before emerging, only to walk straight into...

He rebounded. "Kaji."

"B...Bankotsu," Kaji bowed slightly. "Um..." his black eyes looked around nervously.

"Not here," Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"Oh... Ok. Hello," Kaji looked relieved, and his bright smile slowly found its way back onto his tired face. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," Bankotsu said. "And you?"

"Fine, thank you," Kaji said. "Have you had lunch yet?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "It's a little early for lunch, isn't Doctor?"

Kaji looked startled then thoughtful. "So it is. I hadn't even realized... I didn't have breakfast this morning, and it just threw off my concept of time. Come to think of it, I don't even think I had dinner last night... And we didn't have lunch walking into town, did we?"

Bankotsu shook his head, frowning. "We were in a hurry; don't you remember?"

"I...uh..." Kaji laughed nervously, "...I remember Jakotsu. Funny guy, isn't he? For a moment there, I thought he may have been serious about some of that stuff. I...don't remember much of what happened before or after that, though I'm sure that I..." Kaji shook his head.

"Bankotsu, you can help me. You've been with me since yesterday and maybe even before then. You told me I slept the entire time, for days... And I believe you, because it happens to me a lot. I told you that, but... do I...did I... sleep walk? Sometimes when I wake, I'm...dirty when I know I'd gone to bed clean. Last night, this morning... there was... blood under my nails. It wasn't mine, Bankotsu, and I keep finding these...these weapons..." From his pocket, Kaji extracted No Name's clawed gloves. "I throw them away, but they keep finding me. Have you...seen these before?"

Bankotsu tried to stop staring at the gloves and wipe his face clean of all expression. "Um..."

"You have! Tell me, whose are they? Who keeps giving them to me while I'm asleep? It must be some demon. Who else would follow someone like me around for as long as they have, playing such silly pranks? You and Jakotsu kill demons, right? Could you get rid of this one?" His black eyes were pleading and Bankotsu could do nothing but stare.

What could he say to the man?- You have an alter ego that likes to kill and that I wish I could induct into my group, but can't until I can find a way to get rid of you? No, couldn't say that.

"Bankotsu..."

"Aniki! You no good cheater! You no good, clothes dirtying cheater! I am going to take all of your candy and throw it in the marsh! Let us see you eat it then, you low down, sneaky... Oh hi, Kaji-sama. Nice day, hm? You like my new outfit? Oo-Aniki says it is too blue, but you should see my yukata!"

Jakotsu's quicksilver moods never failed to amuse Bankotsu. He'd thought for sure Jakotsu was going to clobber him, hence why he had run.

"Ah..." Kaji had turned an interesting shade of pink.

"What is the matter? I know you can speak; you were just speaking to Bankotsu. Do you not like me anymore now that you know I am not interested in you? You are a funny man, Kaji. You were more eager to talk to me, when I was rude to you. Do you want me to be rude again?"

"...." Kaji couldn't even make nervous sounds anymore.

"Jakotsu, leave him alone," Bankotsu finally interjected, figuring the poor man had enough to worry about without Jakotsu's games.

"But I wasn't..." Jakotsu began, but Bankotsu shushed him wish a look.

"Doctor, we saw no demons approach you and have no reason to believe that one did. Perhaps you should ask yourself how you got those gloves," Bankotsu said, tone level. He frowned at Jakotsu, silently asking him not to comment.

Kaji gasped. "Ask myself? What do you mean by that? Ban..."

"We've got to go Doctor; we're leaving town in a bit. Maybe we'll see you again someday. Take care of yourself."

Bankotsu walked past Kaji, taking Jakotsu by the elbow and dragging him along after him.

"Aniki... what...?"

"Not now Jakotsu; I'll tell you all about it later. Come, lets find a bag for your dress."

"It is a yukata!"

"Same thing."

Jakotsu growled and Bankotsu was barely given a head start before he was tearing after him again.

Bankotsu tossed a look over his shoulder, looking past Jakotsu who was hot on heels to Kaji who was still standing in the same place looking dazed.

Maybe we will see you again...

Some day.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it. What's the verdict? Like it?-Hate it?-Don't care either way?-Shut up Eboni? -lol! Please let me know by clicking the "Go" button ;). Thanks!


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

Author's Note: 9/6/04 Sorry about this! SO very sorry. I usually do not make corrections like this until I am completely through with a series, but this was something I couldn't let go for that long. I've made a minor change, you probably won't notice it, it's nothing major...yet lol. Ok, anyway...enjoy!

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, how is everyone? Why am I so happy?– because this story is D.O.N.E. :) Expect to see the start of Renkotsu's story next week. I'm kind of excited about that one, because it will be very different from its predecessors. Well... I hope you guys like the conclusion of this story. The feedback has been so WONDERFUL. I don't think I've ever finished a story, much less stories, so quickly, and it's because of the great response :). Thank you so very much!

Reviewer Responses will be at the end :)

* * *

Chapter 9

"No! Jakotsu, use the..." Bankotsu watched in horror as Jakotsu tossed his unopened sack of rice candy to the lizard demon that loomed overhead,"...jerky."

The 12 foot demon's yellow eyes followed the sailing sack of sweets, extending its tongue to snag them. Once its attention was off of Bankotsu, Jakotsu sent Jakotsutou spiraling at the beast, letting the blades wrap themselves around it. With one rough tug, the lizard demon was sliced into dainty pieces that rained down upon Bankotsu like hail. Wiping thick green blood from his eyes, Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu, "Thanks."

"No problem, Aniki," Jakotsu said with a smug grin. "Well..." he approached Bankotsu, carefully avoiding puddles of recently spilled monster blood. Looking Bankotsu over and wiping a long finger across his face to remove a streak of filth, he giggled. "You had better change your clothes before the blood dries Aniki and you get all stiff and smelly. Oi-- wait a minute, you cannot! You have no clean clothes!"

Bankotsu was so tempted to hurl a bit of monster muck at him. He pulled a sliver of flesh from his braid ready to take aim, but Jakotsu still held his sword, and Bankotsu did not feel like being chased by an armed Jakotsu. He liked his limbs.

"Ha, ha," Bankotsu grumbled, holding out a hand for Jakotsu to pull him up.

Jakotsu beamed, taking the hand and pulling Bankotsu to his feet. "There is probably a pool of water nearby, since we have come across so many reptile demons. What is your tally for Banryuu? You have not bragged about that in a while."

"Four hundred and eighty-four. It would have been 85 if you had you let me take care of scale face there."

Jakotsu snorted. "Scale face there, would have taken care of _you_, Bankotsu; how did he manage to get so close? I never even heard him, just turned around and he was there. Did you even know he was behind you until I shouted?"

Bankotsu shuddered, recalling the hot feel of the youkai's breath blowing down on him from overhead, shifting his hair. "No. I didn't."

He really supposed he should be thanking Jakotsu, but... "Did you have to distract it with my candy? Of all the things you could've grabbed... You did that on purpose, didn't you? Oh, just you wait! I'll fix you!"

Jakotsu was rolling his eyes. "Stop being silly, Aniki. I did not give the beast your precious candy on purpose. It was on top of the supplies. I would have given it my yukata, if it had been on top. Anything to get it to look away from you. It was about to take your head off."

Bankotsu stared. Had he really come that close to death? He hadn't been able to actually turn around and see what had been going on over his head. He'd just seen Jakotsu's "Holy shit!" expression and had held still when Jakotsu ordered him to. He had glanced up for a brief second to see the head of the beast very close to his own and then Bankotsu had decided to look forward, watching Jakotsu instead of the teeth coming for him.

Large lizard demons were not very smart, not extremely dangerous, but incredibly fast, apparently very stealthy, and definitely not something one would like to have standing behind him.

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu began, his eyes watering a bit. "You would have given up your new dress just for me?"

"It is not a dress— oh no! What are you doing Ani– no, do not hug me! Oh yuck!" Jakotsu was rigid in Bankotsu's tight embrace, probably cursing himself for not moving faster, maybe even for not letting the youkai eat Bankotsu.

Bankotsu released Jakotsu, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Now Jakotsu had a Bankotsu sized stain on the front of his blue smock. He grinned. "Oops."

"You... did that... on purpose you little...little... _merda_! Ooh, I hate you sometimes! You are... are... oh I give up! You make me so mad!" Jakotsu continued to rant and Bankotsu's grin continued to widen.

"Jakotsu?"

"What?!" Jakotsu was sheathing Jakotsutou.

"What's _merda _mean?"

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't know, but Mama used to say it all the time to Papa. It wasn't nice; he would always get mad and call her a _cadela_."

"_Cadela_?"

Jakotsu's angry look faded a bit as he giggled at Bankotsu's butchering of the pronunciation. "It means bitch, Aniki."

Bankotsu laughed. "Really? Give me another word."

"Aniki, I hate this game. We need to find water so I can wash my shirt before the stain sets in!"

Bankotsu sighed, disappointed. He'd thought for sure he was going to be able to weasel some more background information out of Jakotsu this time. "You owe me! You gave that lizard my rice candy! I like them better than those jelly things! You could've given it those, or better yet the jerky!"

"I saved you; _you_ owe _me_!"

"You got me all dirty!"

"You got _me_ all dirty–on purpose!"

Bankotsu chuckled; yeah, he had.

"_Bastardo minúsculo_," Jakotsu murmured darkly.

Ooh... he'd really pissed Jakotsu off this time. He entertained thoughts of wrapping his arms around Jakotsu's waist and hugging him from behind, or hopping onto his back.

Nah, instead he gathered up his knapsack and Banryuu and hurried after Jakotsu, who was already leaving him behind.

Four days of traveling had led them to a few demon lairs where they had exercised their skills and swords on new hell beasts determined to have them for lunch. They'd even run across a youkai in human form masquerading as a vendor. Bankotsu had found the products he was selling so amusing they had let him move on without challenging him.

Jakotsu turned out to be right about being close to a body of water. They came to a lake no more than 20 minutes later. Jakotsu wasted no time peeling off his soiled shirt and dunking it into the pool, soaking it through then laying it on the grassy bank while searching his bag for soap.

Bankotsu shook his head, setting down his things and going to the water as well, after finding a small cake of soap. He waded in about waist deep, cringing a bit at the coolness of the water, and began rubbing the soap over his clothes, grimacing as the crust came off in his hands. How gross.

When he was through thoroughly soaping his clothes and rubbing them grime free, he started on his body and hair. He tried not to look at the mess he'd created floating around him in the water. Yuck.

He should have striped. After seeing the crud that had come off of him, he wanted a proper bath. Hm. He struggled to remove his soggy, slippery clothing. Damn, it was times like these that made him wish he wore dresses like Jakotsu, then all he would have to do is pull the sash and he was free.

He tried to imagine himself in a yukata, but stopped at about chest level with no desire to see more. It was too disturbing.

Alright, he'd worked off the pants. Time for the shirt. Of course he _had_ to wear the one that needed to be pulled over his head.

He felt something tickle past his legs and frowned, stilling. The something brushed him again, its touch slick and rubbery. Could it be the monster flesh he'd just scrubbed off? No, there was no way he'd washed anything that large off his body without noticing.

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu called to the banks, keeping his voice low and calm.

"Hm?"

"Get Jakotsutou out; you might have to save me again."

Jakotsu's dark head rose from his work, a cautious set to his lips. He reached behind him and in one graceful motion had Jakotsutou unsheathed and held at ready. He didn't rise from his sitting position, but his sharp eyes scanned the surface of the lake for suspicious ripples.

Bankotsu growled to himself. He hated being in compromising positions. Next time, he and Banryuu would bathe together. He steeled his body not to flinch as slimy fingers latched themselves around his ankles and pulled. He forced his muscles to go limp. If he let the creature think he wouldn't struggle, he wouldn't have a hard time breaking free later on. He took a deep gulp of air and prepared for submersion. Ai, he hated getting water in his ears.

He opened his eyes once he was completely beneath the surface of the lake and scanned the murky blue water, trying to catch a glimpse of what held him. Whatever it was had a lot of arms...and eyes. This kill wasn't going to be pretty, whether it be he or the monster being dealt the death card.

He let the monster shake him around, his head bobbing back up to the surface secondly. The creature seemed to be pleased that he was submissive and relaxed its hold on him just enough for him to kick free and swim quickly out of range of Jakotsutou when its blades were thrown in the vicinity.

He groaned in frustration as the youkai latched onto his left wrist. He didn't have time for this. Bracing himself for the before, during, and after taste, he sunk his teeth deep into the appendage holding his wrist hostage. The vibrations from the underwater scream the demon emitted nearly submerged Bankotsu again. Freakin' sissy demon.

He kicked again for shore, reaching the banks and scrambling behind Jakotsu to get Banryuu. Jakotsu was retracting his sword. "What did you do to it, Aniki? I think it is

coming to shore."

"Bit it," Bankotsu muttered, spitting and taking a stance with Banryuu.

"Where are your pants?" Jakotsu murmured, sounding amused.

"In the water."

Jakotsu giggled. "All of that candy is making your ass flabby, Aniki."

"Stop looking at my ass and pay attention to the demon!" Bankotsu snapped, self-consciously tugging his shirt down to better cover his behind. "It has 8 arms and..."

"Six arms," Jakotsu corrected smugly.

"You cut off... well, what do you mean what did _I _do? It's probably coming to shore because of _you_!" Bankotsu grumbled. Dammit. He'd unbound his hair and the bothersome raven curtain was taking advantage of its temporary freedom by getting in his way every way it possibly could!

The water boiled and bubbled, turning an odd pink color that Jakotsu "ooh"ed over, and slowly the oily-skinned demon surfaced, focusing all eight of its red eyes on them.

"Octopus youkai? I did not know they could get that big or live in lakes. What has it been eating?"

"Probably other octopus youkai," Bankotsu said, trying to blow his bangs from his eyes, but finding that his wet hair was too heavy to be moved by such feeble means. Drats.

"I have clean shot. Do you want me to..." Jakotsu broke off, gaping, as was Bankotsu, as the demon suddenly began to struggle and fight with something neither could see.

"What the hell..." Bankotsu might have suggested demonic possession, but he didn't know if it was possible for demons to possess other demons.

They watched as the demon flailed and yelped as it was slowly shredded into fine pieces. The desecrated creature sank, giving one last moan, into the bloody depths of its algae littered grave.

"Glad I got out before that thing woke up," Bankotsu took a second to slick his bangs back and gather his hair, tossing it behind his back.

"Glad you did too."

"Thought you hated me?"

"Not right now, maybe I will again later on," Jakotsu said softly. "Look Aniki, it is going to show itself."

Bankotsu licked his lips in anticipation. Four hundred and eighty- five, here I come. The beast emerging from the lake turned swamp had a man's shape. Oh man. Youkai that took on human forms were usually very powerful and judging from what it had done to that octopus, Bankotsu was not looking forward to fighting it pants-less with his hair down.

The youkai held something in its hands– or maybe they weren't hands, the fingers were too long, there only appeared to be three of them, and they were pointy. Claws.

Great.

Whatever it had in its clutches was as limp as a... pair of pants. It had his pants! This was an outrage. He snarled audibly, and Jakotsu shot him a look. "Calm down, Bankotsu. Look more closely."

Bankotsu grunted and narrowed his eyes, focusing on the approaching apparition with disdain. Did the demon think it was being funny? He'd get his pants AND the demon's, if it wore any.

His rage dissipated some as he was able to make out distinguishable features such as spiky black hair, familiar spiky black, large, bulky shape...

"It looks like Kaji, Bankotsu."

Kaji? Bankotsu squinted harder. Well, he'd be damned; it was. But he refused to believe that coward Kaji had torn apart such a large youkai like that. It wasn't in his nature... "It can't be Kaji. It has to be No Name."

Where the hell had he come from?

Jakotsu raised a thin eyebrow. "Well," he drawled, "it is a good thing that it is, because he has got your pants."

Bankotsu flushed and Jakotsu snickered evilly. Bankotsu poked Banryuu lightly into the soft ground and leaned on it a bit as Jakotsu put Jakotsutou away and gathered his shirt from the ground.

No Name stopped at knee level in the water, staring at Bankotsu inquisitively. He didn't make a sound and Bankotsu frowned.

"Come out of the water," Bankotsu motioned for No Name to join them on the shore.

No Name blinked and finished his trudge to shore, standing in front of Bankotsu and offering him his pants, which had been an off-white now died pink from exposure to monster crud. He shuddered, shaking his head. "Just toss them back in. I've got another pair in my pack. Thanks though; Jakotsu wouldn't have gotten my pants for me."

Jakotsu snorted at his side. He was taking Bankotsu's hair in his hands and was trying to give it order with his fingers. He'd folded his wet shirt over an arm.

Bankotsu looked No Name up and down as he dripped and panted, seemingly awaiting a verdict.

Verdict? Could he possibly still want to know if Bankotsu was going to induct him? The answer should have been obvious, and Bankotsu didn't want to insult his intelligence by assuming that was why he was there.

"Do you... want something to eat? We were going to have dinner in a bit."

"We were not!"

"Shut up, Jakotsu! If I say we're having dinner..."

"It's ok," No Name spoke, his voice hoarse. "I'm not hungry."

"See, not everyone is as greedy as you, my dear Aniki. Can we move away from the water now? It is starting to smell." Jakotsu was retreating from the pool before he'd finished his sentence, tugging Bankotsu by the hair along with him.

"Itai, Jakotsu!"

No Name still stood on the shore, looking lost, holding Bankotsu's unwanted pants clutched tight in his fist. Bankotsu waved for him to follow as he was dragged away.

He was released under the chilly shade of a large tree where Jakotsu promptly ordered him to sit while he hung his shirt on a low branch. No Name sat directly in front of him, staring... waiting...

He _did _want Bankotsu to tell him whether or not he'd made it into the group! Bankotsu could see it in his eyes. What to say to him? I was going to let you in, but your other personality decided to show up and ruin my decision?

He liked No Name a lot, but he couldn't trust him, not when one day he could wake and be a totally different person. He could sabotage a mission.

"Bankotsu, here are your other pants. They are so dirty, though. I do not know why you insist on packing dirty clothing. You should have washed them in the last village." Black cloth fell over his face and slid into his lap. He blushed furiously. He'd flashed No Name when he had sat down, but the man's expression hadn't betrayed any feelings of discomfort toward Bankotsu's current state of undress.

Bankotsu shimmied into the pants quickly, not caring that he was wet and causing the fabric to dampen and stick to his skin. It was better than being butt-naked. When he was attired properly, he turned his attention back to No Name, who had been politely looking elsewhere as he changed.

"Well..." Bankotsu began, not really knowing how to start off his rejection speech, so he didn't. "Have you been following us?"

No Name nodded guiltily.

"For how long?"

"A few days," No Name looked at his bloody hands. "I... didn't know how to approach you and was just waiting for something to give me no choice but to. Are....are you all right?"

Bankotsu started. He hadn't been expecting that question or the true concern he saw behind it. "I'm fine. Uh... thank you, by the way."

No Name nodded. "I would have helped sooner, but I wasn't sure if you needed me. Jakotsu was doing a good job on his own at keeping you safe, but then I saw your pants. I thought you might want them. Sorry about getting them so messy. I can replace them, if you wish."

Bankotsu sighed, "It's ok."

They fell silent again, listening to Jakotsu's light humming as he rummaged through his knapsack. Ok, Bankotsu was obviously going to have to say something; the staring match was getting eery.

"Look..." Bankotsu said, shutting his eyes momentarily, "I like you a lot, but..."

"You don't have to try to come up with anything polite to say to me. I know. I... I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was in a strange bed in a village. Kaji took control again somehow, and though I don't think he'll be waking again anytime soon, I know you won't want to take that chance. I came after you to apologize. You've been so kind, letting me show you what I could do, before you judged me. I don't think many others would have done that for me, or anyone for that matter." No Name spoke, lowering his disheveled head.

Bankotsu shut his mouth. No Name had expressed everything he'd wanted to say and more.

But...

Oh, this was so hard. No Name had been able to track them, not an easy feat, he'd taken down a demon single-handedly, and... and he cared. He'd thought to bring Bankotsu's pants. On the other hand, No Name was unreliable, though...

He did say Kaji was gone for the moment.

He hated making decisions! Was he really cut out to be a leader? Didn't they have to make decisions all of the time, and Bankotsu could barely handle making one after a week of debate?

He covered his eyes with his hands, wracking his brain. What to do?–what to do? Maybe he could give No Name another trial period just to see if Kaji would resurface, or wake up as No Name put it. If he didn't, then Bankotsu would grant him membership. Ai.

In the end, the decision was made for him by Jakotsu, who had come to sit beside Bankotsu with his brush. Taking a handful of Bankotsu's thick hair and pulling his brush through it gently, starting from the bottom, Jakotsu said, "I've thought of a name for you No Name-sama."

"A... a name?" No Name looked genuinely confused. Wasn't this the part where he was told to take a hike? Bankotsu knew that was what he would've been thinking. Bankotsu even shifted his head a bit to look at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu, however, was not paying attention to either one of them. All of his concentration was focused on getting Bankotsu's hair straightened out. "Yes. Aniki suggested that all of our names should end with 'kotsu.' I think it is cute, and it also makes the task of naming members easier for we already have the suffix."

"And the prefix?"

Jakotsu yanked a particularly stubborn knot loose and Bankotsu hissed. "Sui."

"Sleep?" No Name frowned. "Why...?"

"Think about it. Kaji sleeps while you are awake; you sleep while Kaji is awake. It seems to me that your soul does a lot of resting, whether it be half or whole."

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu's voice was soft but insistent. Look at me. What are you saying?

Gray eyes met his blue ones and smiled. Yes, they said. Let him in.

Bankotsu bit his lip. He'd been willing to give the man another try earlier, so maybe...

Maybe yes.

He used Jakotsu's positive push as the final deciding factor. If No Name didn't work out, the failure would be on both of their shoulders, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. They would just find someone new.

So ok.

He smiled at Jakotsu, lips and eyes both cooperating in the action and Jakotsu dimpled.

"Suikotsu no aniki, I hope you are not too tired from your adventure with the octopus youkai, because we really must find another water hole. You positively reek, and there is no way I am traveling with both you and Oo-Aniki smelling like outhouses and old cabbage."

Jakotsu didn't look at No Name, but Bankotsu did.

The man's beady eyes had gone wide with surprise. In a voice raw with hope he responded, "No, I'm not tired, Jakotsu....no aniki. If you and Bankotsu would have me, I'd gladly walk another day to find a new source of water."

"Then we'd better get going then. It's going to get dark soon, and I will not get into another pool of water that I can't see the bottom of," Bankotsu said matter-of-factly. "Give up on my hair Jakotsu; I'll just have to wash it again."

"But Aniki, it will be twice as hard to comb through if you just let it hang!" Even as he complained, Bankotsu felt Jakotsu releasing his hair.

Bankotsu gave No Name a grin and rose in a single motion, offering a hand down to him. The man's hand was sticky with blood, but the grip was strong. He gave a small pull, trying not to gasp at the weight. This man was heavier than Banryuu! No Name boosted himself up, helping Bankotsu out in getting himself standing.

No Name released his hand, and Bankotsu looked at his now grubby palm then back at No Name. "Suikotsu. You like that name?"

No Name looked thoughtful. "I don't hate it, and as you kept saying, I need a name."

"But if you don't really like it, we can come up with something else. Jakotsu was just making a suggestion..." Bankotsu was saying, but No Name cut him off, shaking his head.

"No, no. Suikotsu... is fine; it suits me, I think," No Name rubbed his chin. "Suikotsu. I can get used to it."

"All right then," Bankotsu patted the man's back. "Suikotsu it is."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu gathered up their belongings. Bankotsu and Suikotsu waited for Jakotsu to pull his shirt over his head, before heading off, walking side by side by side.

"Do you like candy, Suikotsu?" Bankotsu asked, scrounging around in his knapsack as they walked. "I've got milk candy and fruit candy; Jakotsu threw away my rice ones."

Jakotsu glared and Suikotsu chuckled throatily.

"No, I don't like candy, so you don't have to worry about sharing any with me, Oo-Aniki," he said and Bankotsu smiled brilliantly, perfectly even white teeth showing.

This was going to work out even better than he'd thought.

He had drafted his first mercenary AND had candy that he wouldn't have to split with anyone to show for it.

Not bad, Bankotsu. Not bad at all.

"Suikotsu, how did you follow us without us noticing? You couldn't have been more than a day behind us." Jakotsu pondered.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that too." Bankotsu always made sure they were very careful. Not even a dog demon should have been able to track them.

"I just followed the empty candy sacks."

Empty candy sacks? Bankotsu frowned. He hadn't thrown any candy sacks away; he hadn't finished any.... "Jakotsu!!"

The taller boy was already running away by the time Bankotsu had come to his realization. "Oh no you don't!" Bankotsu tore after him, passing Banryuu off to Suikotsu. "Hold this, will you?"

"Get back here you dress wearing, candy stealing bastard!"

He tossed a glance over his shoulder at Suikotsu, who they were leaving behind to stare after them. The man was laughing. He slung Banryuu over his shoulder with ease and strolled casually in the direction his younger companions seemed to be heading.

This was the start of something grand. Bankotsu was actually looking forward to discovering the next man to populate their circle. Would they find him in the next village or on the road? Maybe the member would find them.

Who knew.

As he gained on Jakotsu, he thought, who cares? For right then, three was more than enough company for him.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Let me know :)

Reviewer Responses:

Kitsune no hikage: Well I am very glad you did get around to reviewing this story. Your comments were wonderful. Thanks for the information. I have been a little lazy in researching this story. I look up things as I go, but with the milk... I was just like, hmm..I know they have cows in Japan, so I just assumed they were milk cows. Lets just say the milk Bankotsu drank is soy milk lol ;). And the contractions... I didn't think anyone would notice I was trying to take the contractions out of Jakotsu's speech. I just thought to do it in this story actually. I write the majority of it at work and sometimes it's hard to keep track of contraction usage, especially when I'm so used to using them lol. Thanks for the looking out. I'll go back and run a check on both of the stories, and hopefully in the third I won't have the mistakes :). I'm glad you find me funny :) and not corny lol, and I'm glad you agree with the brotherly love concept. I'm not really feeling a romantic relationship between Bankotsu and Jakotsu... we'll see what happens though. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again some time! Take care!

TamamoHotomi: Hey Cattico! Kaji is kinda funny and making up stuff for Jakotsu to say to make him blush was fun. Thank you for reviewing and take care! Hope you enjoyed the story!

Lildaemon: :) Yay, people think I'm funny! Sometimes I try to keep comedy out because I think I'm the only one who'll be amused. I'm glad you think Bankotsu is cute. His point of view is fun to do :) Thanks for reviewing girlie! Hope you make it to the next story!

MageofDarkness: Yup, Renkotsu is next. I've actually planned out his story, something I don't usually do, but I had so many ideas I had to write them down before I forgot them. :) Happy somebody liked Jakotsu and Bankotsu's "attractiveness" conversation lol. Yes, I did leave their relationship open for interpretation :). We'll see what happens. Kagome/Bankotsu? Ok...how? Do they even speak to each other in the series? Bankotsu/Kikyo... still yuck, but at least they've conversed lol. Lol, yeah ok, now I'm getting off topic. Yes, Kaji's dilemma does suck. Well, I hope you liked the end of this story and I'll see you again when I start posting the next one! Take care and thank you for reviewing :) :) :)!

Ibara-hime: Lol! You mean you didn't cry for Jakotsu when he died anyway? Now that's mean lol. Aww... you have to cry when he says silly things? Why? And Muhahahahhaa, at ruining your last hope of Bankotsu and Jakotsu being together :) :)!! Lol, j/k. Take care, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked the end of the story :). Hopefully I'll see you again for the next!

Yennie-Gurl: Don't you hate when you find something absolutely hilarious, but no one around you has heard the joke and you're trying so hard not to laugh you look stupid, lol? Glad you liked that last chapter, and I hope you like the end. Thanks so much for reviewing and take care! I hope to hear from you on the next story :)

Skittlez: Nah, you can call me Ebs. It's my nickname. I sign all my e-mails, Luv Ebs. Renkotsu and pretty...hmmm.. Lol! Thanks for reviewing girlie. I hope you liked the end of this one and I hope to hear from you on the next story! Take care!

Gerbil: Hehehe, always proud to entertain ;). I'm glad you liked that last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the end. Take care and thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you on the next story :)!

Lynxzeo: Lol. I'm glad you thought so :). Well, I hope you enjoyed the end, chic. Thank you for reviewing and take care! Hope to hear from you in the next story :).

Tareacel: Ten minutes, huh? Your butt fell off? Cool. I need to try that. ;) J/K. Glad you found that last chapter amusing. I hope you enjoyed the end! Thanks you so much for reviewing and take care! Hope to hear from you in the next story! :)

Riftwar-Slave: Thankee! Candy is always fun. I hope you liked the conclusion. Thank you for reviewing and take care; I hope to see you again when I start posting the next story :)


End file.
